Love Competition
by Delfian qq
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang terjerat pesona Hyuuga Hinata berniat untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi bagaimana bila saingannya adalah kawan dan kakaknya sendiri? Bad Summary. Author newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Competition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**** Naruto by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance**** & Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, language, etc.**

**Rate : T – M**

**DLDR/R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**WHO?****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ki-kita putus!"

"APA?"

"A-apa perlu a-aku mengulangnya?"

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Te-terserah k-kau saja, dan terserah jawabmu apa, a-aku anggap k-kita selesai, ma-maaf!"

TUUT TUUT...!

"Klik"

Suara telepon genggam yang dimatikan.

.

.

Suasana malam ini adalah sangat indah untuk dinikmati, tapi hanya untuk para makhluk yang mau bersedia diri, menatap keindahan Tuhan yang menetapkan ketakdiran insan dan ciptaan-Nya.

Hamparan langit bersih dengan kekelaamannya berhiaskan beribu bintang bertaburan, ditemani pula sebuah bulan bulat yang bersinar terang sebagai pencahayaan kelamnya malam. Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari musim gugur, karena sebentar lagi adalah awal dari musim dingin, sayang sekali jika moment hari ini harus dilewatkan.

Sangat jauh berbeda, keadaan ini tak seperti suasana hati seorang penerus perusahaan raksasa berumur 24 tahun. Seorang pria yang tengah merutuki kesialan yang menimpa dirinya sekarang. Alasan konyol yang tak akan pernah dianggapnya, diputuskan oleh kekasih, membuat iris matanya tak berhenti memandang pemandangan luar lewat jendela kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa cuaca diluar sangat indah sedangkan dirinya sangat muram? Langit sialan!

Mereka sedang menertawakan dirinya yang dirundung gelisah.

Atau mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang di kehampaan hatinya?

Bodoh!

Mata indah yang menyipit, senyum datar tak berarti, dan tangan kekar meremas handphone smartphone yang tengah digenggam, adalah gambaran aktivitas sang lelaki saat ini. Nafaspun ikut tak beraturan, membuat dadanya bergemuruh, serta gigi-gigi yang menggeretak beradu, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Masih bisa tertawakankah kau, langit?

.

.

Ada apa ini?

Untuk kali pertama direktur muda berkompeten ini merasakan hal aneh di jiwanya. Perasaan yang sangat menyita seluruh tenaganya, hingga untuk berdiri guna menopang tubuhnyapun ia tak sanggup.

"Shit...!" umpatnya.

Mati-matian ia tak mengeluarkan amarah karena diputuskan oleh seorang perempuan.

Seorang perempuan?

Apa?

Sejak kapan?

Harusnya dirinya-lah yang menyakiti wanita, membuang sia-sia wanita seperti sampah, meninggalkannya seperti barang yang sudah tak layak pakai, karena ia memang suka mempermainkan mereka. Para racun dunia tersebut memang hanya mengincar hartanya, tak pernah ia pungkiri itu karena telah menjadi hal paling biasa dalam ketakdiran sebagai pengusaha terkenal.

Tapi wanita ini?

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan anggapannya kepada semua wanita.

Saat ia akan menyentuhnya, berbagai bentuk macam cara penolakan selalu dilantunkan, dengan cara baik maupun menghindar selalu gadis itu tekankan, meskipun hanya untuk mencium keningnya, gadis itu tak memperbolehkan. Bahkan gadis yang telah menyandang kekasihnya selama 1 bulan ini lebih dengan berani mengancamnya, gadis itu lebih memilih hubungannya berakhir jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh. Heh, apa-apaan itu? Dan hal terburuk yang harus dicatat oleh dunia adalah, dengan ikhlas ia mengalah demi seorang wanita tersebut. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya, ia tak ingin membuatnya takut, ia tak ingin wanita tersebut dimiliki oleh orang lain, kecuali dirinya. Obsesi itu yang membuat ia tak pernah bisa melenyapkan bayangan wanita ini diotaknya.

Wanita yang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari bidadari manapun. Pesonanya sungguh sangat memikat hati para lelaki, serta kebaikan hati yang bahkan lebih indah dari bunga sakura yang mekar dipagi hari. Seorang yang berbeda dari kebanyakan para wanita yang hanya menginginkan hartanya, seorang wanita mandiri, lembut dan lemah untuk keadaan fisik, namun itulah yang ia ingin lindungi. Segalanya telah ia berikan, pikirannya telah habis untuk selalu memikirkan wanita itu, jiwa dan raga juga telah ia persembahkan pada wanita itu, untuk selalu melindunginya.

Tapi...

Apa yang wanita itu berikan? Ia tak pernah menganggap dirinya ada, ia menganggap hubungan mereka hanyalah suatu hal yang kebetulan kah?

Dan perasaan ini? Ini perasaan apa?

Gadis itu tak boleh meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, apa yang telah ia miliki adalah miliknya, selamanya. Gadis itu harus bertanggung jawab, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban, alasan apa yang membuat dirinya memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak.  
Apa-apaan perempuan itu? Siapa dia memangnya?

Cepat-cepat pria itu menghubungi seseorang disana melalui ponsel yang masih ia genggam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang.

'Ya, Tuan?'

"Bawa wanitaku sekarang juga!"

TUUT TUUTT...!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara, pria itu telah menutup sambungan telepon. Sangat diyakinkan orang itu akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, karena yang memanggilnya adalah "Tuan".

Sang pemilik perusahaan besar tersebut akhirnya melepaskan penatnya diranjang yang biasa ia tiduri, sedikit tenang untuk melepaskan kekesalan dihati direktur muda dan tampan ini. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel berwarna putih mewah disamping telinganya bergetar.

"Drrrrttt! Ddrrrtt!"

Tangan kirinya menggapai ponsel tersebut, dan dengan cepat menempelkan benda persegi itu untuk berhadapan dengan daun telinganya.

"Apa?"

'Tuan, Nona telah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya beberapa jam lalu'

"APA?"

Mendengar laporan orang yang jauh disana, segera saja tubuh sang pria yang sesaat lalu hanya tiduran mendadak bangun dengan cepat. Emosi yang tadi sedikit berkurang kembali meningkat diambang batas.

"Cepat cari keberadaannya!"

TUUTTT TUUUTTT...!

Kembali si pria tersebut menutup teleponnya lebih dulu sebelum ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara. Ia tak butuh penolakan,

"Aku akan membawamu kembali kesisiku, Hinata"

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

.

Didalam pesawat yang sedang terbang tinggi, suara roda kecil berderik menggesek lantai pesawat. Beberapa pramugari yang memakai terusan hitam sedang mendorong meja kecil dengan roda meja yang kecil pula dan menggelinding sempurna tanpa menggores lantai pesawat. Wanita-wanita cantik tersebut tengah membawakan makanan ringan dan minuman kepada penumpangnya_Tuannya, yaitu laki-laki tampan yang tengah duduk dengan seorang gadis cantik diseberang.

"Permisi Tuan!" sapa mereka bersamaan sambil membungkuk sopan.

Tangan putih sang pelayan tersebut terjulur mengambil beberapa toples makanan kecil serta minuman kaleng dan air putih.

"Silahkan!" lanjut para pelayan tersebut setelah pekerjaannya selesai, kemudian pergi berlalu sembari mendorong meja kecil yang selalu mereka gunakan.

Pesawat mewah dengan ruangan istimewa itu adalah pesawat pribadi milik keluarga terhormat dan kaya. Interior dengan desain elegant dan modern menata seluruh ruangan pesawat menjadi terkesan sangat sempurna. Penataan dan segala dekorasi serta tata ruangan terlihat sangat diperhatikan oleh pemiliknya, bahkan oleh pelanyan disana lebih tepatnya.

Ya, walau tak sampai semewah sangat, pesawat bertuliskan Hyuuga corp. itu masih memperlihatkan keluarga jutawan.

Neji nama sang pria pemilik pesawat tersebut adalah keponakan dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga. Neji adalah lelaki tampan dan super kaya dengan kepemimpinannya di cabang utama Hyuuga sebagai direktur utama. Tak menjadi gunjingan jika pria ini sering digosipkan dengan berbagai artis atau wanita cantik di koran bisnisnya, karena memang ia selalu dekat dengan wanita-wanita kalangan atas dan sederajat. Namun, walaupun begitu, ternyata ia belum mempunyai kekasih, karena ia orang yang genius dan pandai dalam memilah-milah, mungkin dikarenakan dari kepandaiannya.

Tapi ada satu rahasia di dalam dirinya.

.

Pria berambut coklat panjang dan lembut itu segera menyadari ada makanan dimejanya, kemudian melipat koran bisnisnya untuk mencicipi makanan yang disuguhkan. Salah satu tangan mengambil salah satu makanan tersebut kemudian mengunyah dengan nikmat. Tiba-tiba mata pearl milik Neji tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk melirik gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, tak kira Neji selalu memuja si gadis anggun itu.

Rambut ungu gelap dan lurus lembut dibiarkan tergerai, mata serupa dengan Neji dan wajah putih pucat namun terlihat ranum mengisyaratkan betapa pandainya gadis ini merawatnya. Tubuh langsing namun juga tidak terlalu kurus menambah nilai plus di penampilannya. Seperti yang banyak lelaki duga, semua yang ada pada diri gadis ini merupakan semua anugerah terindah yang Tuhan tak adil berikan. Sungguh, semua wanita akan iri jika berhadapan dengannya.

Ingin rasanya Neji memiliki semua kesempurnaan itu, segala yang ada pada diri gadis itu dan bersedia menerima semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya, tapi sepertinya tak ada kekurangannya, pikir Neji. Nah, itulah rahasia Neji.

Yach, sayang sekali mereka adalah saudara, Neji tak mungkin memiliki gadis itu kan. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa setiap lelaki pasti akan jatuh hati pada saudaranya ini.

Malangnya kau, Neji.

Udara diruangan pesawat tersebut menyejukkan. AC ruangan yang diatur dengan suhu yang pas membuat angin yang keluar dari mesin pemberi suhu itu menerpa wajah Neji yang tampan. Neji memejamkan mata putihnya, menghirup udara tersebut untuk mengisi paru-paru yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Dengan begitu berharap dapat menenangkan hatinya yang mungkin sedang dilanda cinta yang tak mungkin tercapai.

'Tidak mungkin didunia ini?' pikir Neji.

"Nii-san?"

Suara sang gadis indigo membangunkan Neji yang terlena.

"Nii-san, apa kau tak membenci ayahku?"

Lanjut gadis itu yang masih terus menatap keluar jendela pesawat, seakan diluar sana lebih indah daripada memandang Neji.

Ya, suasana diluar sana sedang indah-indahnya. Langit yang terbentang luas tanpa coretan awan sedang menghias diri dengan kerlap-kerlip aneka bintang. Tak mengapa untuk alasan wanita ini bila diluar sana pemandangannya sangat indah untuk matanya.

"Hm?" Neji bingung dengan maksud perkataan dari gadis itu. Terlihat dari raut wajah tampannya yang sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia tak mengerti maksud dari sepupunya itu.

Sepertinya putri Hyuuga yang cantik harus memperjelas maksudnya.

"Ayahku seenaknya saja memerintahmu untuk mengantarku jauh-jauh ke Konoha, dan menyuruhmu mengurus cabang Hyuuga disini sampai aku bisa. Kenapa Nii-san mau?" tanyanya pada Neji dengan masih menatap pemandangan luar jendela pesawat.

"Padahal Nii-san sendiri punya perusahaan Hyuuga yang besar pula kan?" lanjutnya lagi panjang lebar namun masih tetap tak mau melihat Neji, padahal ia yang mengajak bicara.

"Hn, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku" jawab Neji setenang mungkin, kemudian ia membuka kembali koran bisnisnya yang sempat terhenti karena perutnya meminta jatah setoran.

"Perusahaanku memang terbesar ke-3 disana setelah Hyuuga ayahmu, tapi aku tak terlalu ambil pusing, aku masih bisa mengontrolnya jarak jauh." lanjut Neji.

Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan satu kali anggukan kepalanya, ia mengerti dengan kepribadian diri seorang kakak sepupunya ini, Neji adalah orang yang genius.

Sebesit rasa iri dan ingin melebihi dari Neji selalu mengganggu pikirannya, ia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga dengannya, seperti ayahnya yang selalu membanggakan saudaranya ini. Ia tak ingin menjadi lemah dan menyusahkan banyak orang, ia ingin membuat semua orang bahagia dan menjadikan posisinya yang berguna untuk keluarga. Ia hanya menyesali sifat kekanak-kanakannya saat masih kecil dan lemah dalam segala hal.

"Yach, kau memang genius stadium B, Nii-san" jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

"Oh, tentu" balas Neji dengan sedikit senyum dibibirnya. Bukan maksud membanggakan diri karena dibilang seorang yang genius, tapi ia senang karena gadis didepannya ini memujinya. Neji memang selalu berusaha menjadi lelaki yang dapat dibanggakan oleh gadis ini, ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat wanita ini bahagia dan menoleh padanya untuk menggagumi dirinya, dan sering gadis ini ucapkan, makanya ia selalu berusaha menjadi lebih dan lebih. Karena bagi Neji, kesuksesan hidup adalah ditentukan oleh pujian gadis cantik ini.

Tunggu dulu, tadi ia bilang apa? Stadium B? Sepertinya ini masih kurang.

" Kenapa di B? Kenapa tidak di A?"

"Untuk yang di A, khusus bagi orang yang mampu membuat 2-1=1 menjadi 2-1=0"

Maksudnya?

Neji menjadi bingung dibuat oleh pernyataan sepupunya itu. Oh, ayolah Neji, kau kan genius, coba berpikir sebentar apa maksud dari pernyataan itu.

"Oh, ya?" Neji meremehkan.

Hal yang sama saja hasilnya namun dengan usaha menjadikannya lebih sempurna dan lebih simpel, namun dengan suatu cara yang tak pernah ditanyakan, dan jika ditanyakan maka hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Uum"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kurasa maksudmu itu malah terbalik, 1 untuk dia, dan 0 untuk kita. Karena 0 per 1 itu sama dengan 0, dan 1 per 0 itu adalah tak hingga" jelas Neji.

"Maka dari itu tak ada orang yang bisa, kecuali..." perkataannya terhenti, seakan sedang memikirkan lanjutannya, tapi bukan itu, melainkan ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Uchiha?" sambung Neji yang masih tetap tenang dengan membaca koran bisnis.

.

Hening

.

Hening, tak ada suara diantara percakapan keduanya, hanya suara guyuran AC yang menyisir rambut mereka dan hiruk-pikuk suara mesin yang menderu halus. Entah kenapa, kata terakhir Neji menyumpal mulut keduanya, seperti sebuah mantra yang tepat sasaran untuk menaklukkan mangsa.

.

.

.

Hinata nama gadis itu, putri sulung dari pemimpin Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, menyadari bahwa Neji memang pandai dalam hal bisnis, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang bisnis? Akankah ia dapat melihat ayahnya bangga dengannya seperti Neji yang dibanggakan Ayahnya?

Bagi Hinata, ia hanya wanita lemah, tapi berpura-pura kuat. Hanya karena janji pada ibu yang telah meninggalkan dirinya 10 tahun lalu. Ia tak boleh membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bersedih, membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya khawatir. Hinata akan berusaha tegar untuk menghadapi semua, menjalani kehidupan dengan apa adanya, karena mau sampai kapan ia akan terpuruk seperti ini, ia harus menjadi lebih berguna seperti Neji yang mampu mengolah semuanya, mulai dari bisnis hingga waktu untuk bersama keluarga.

Baginya Neji adalah tokoh yang ia idolakan, namun juga merupakan orang yang ingin ia kalahkan, karena sesuatu yang lebih baik bukankah harus kita kejar kan? Bukan iri. Bukan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi sehebat Neji, sebergunanya Neji untuk keluarga.

Kebodohan Hinata adalah saat ia sempat ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan meminum pil melebihi dosis yang ditentukan. Saat itu, ia sangat rindu kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena itu ia ingin sekali menyusul dan bertemu dengan ibunya di alam sana, namun caranya yang salah. Karena kebodohannya ini, menyebabkan ayah Hinata masuk rumah sakit, penyakit jantung koronernya kembali kambuh, sehingga harus menginap di rumah sakit berhari-hari.

Sudah lama ayah Hinata menderita penyakit mematikan itu_lama sekali, bersamaan dengan kematian ibu dari gadis kecil bernama Hinata.

Kejadiannya berawal dari permainan saham yang berurusan dengan Uchiha corporation. Karena saking hebatnya Uchiha atau lemahnya Hyuuga, perusahaan ayah Hinata jatuh bangkrut, utang bank besar sehingga keluarganya tak kuat menanggung beban itu, ibu Hinata yang sedang butuh pengobatan tak bisa diselamatkan.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata selalu menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Dan salah satunya adalah untuk pergi ke Konoha.

Demi ayahnya dan demi tekadnya untuk lebih dewasa dan mampu mengemban beban keluarga, Hinata akan berbuat sesuai kehendak nurani, setidaknya ia ikut berperan dalam hal kemajuan dan eksistensi perusahaan. Selain itu Hinata juga tak ingin terlalu larut dalam hal kekurangannya, ia akan menjadikan kelemahan itu sebagai awal untuk mendongkrak keberaniannya.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus mempersiapkan diri ke dunia bisnis, tapi sebelum ia terjun langsung ia hanya harus terfokus ke mata kuliah nanti, karena sebelumnya ia juga hanya konsen ke mata kuliah saja. Tapi Hinata juga yakin setelah itu selesai, ia akan seratus persen menghadapi dunia bisnis.

Bersiap-siaplah, Hinata. Pintu gerbang dari awal tekad menjadikan diri lebih berarti, hampir kau akan memulainya.

.

.

oooOOOooo

.

.

"Kyaaaaa...! Sasuke-kuuuuunn...!"

Jerit mahasiswi-mahasiswi kecentilan di Universitas Internasional Konoha. Lorong sempit yang berisikan ruang kelas berjajar menghadap jendela luar ke halaman depan terasa sempit kala Sasuke dan rombongan geng-nya melintas. Seperti sebulir gula pasir yang ditemukan semut-semut, mahasiswi tersebut rela berdesak-desakan demi melihat pujaan hatinya, terutama Sasuke, si pemimpin. Sebenernya bukan pemimpin dari kelompoknya, hanya saja mereka menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah yang paling mendominasi dari segi apapun. Para mahasiswi tersebut men-dewakan seorang Sasuke sebagai ciptaan Tuhan ter-sempurna didunia, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, Sasuke memang idola saentero jagad Konoha. Paras tampan, tubuh proporsional, prestasi membanggakan di Akademi dan Non-Akademi, dan tentunya ia adalah penerus Jutawan Uchiha ke-2 setelah Itachi, kakaknya. Perusahaan tersohor dan merupakan keluarga paling kaya didunia karena telah membawahi segala perusahaan-perusahaan ternama dan memonopoli hampir seluruh jenis transaksi perdagangan dunia.

"Berisik!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Lebih tepatnya bentakan karena saking gaduhnya para fans Sasuke dari berbagai belahan dunia yang rela datang dan bersekolah disitu demi melihat pujaan hati mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah penyuka ketenangan.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sedih dari para fans-fans fanatik-nya tersebut, Sasuke masuk ke kelas yang telah terisikan beberapa orang disana.

Sasuke tak pernah kaget dan bosan dengan kelakuan mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu, ia mendapat perlakuan tersebut seperti makanan untuknya tiap hari. Jadi untuk perkataannya menghentikan kelakuan para fans-nya adalah kata-kata yang juga sering ia utarakan.

Mengenai murid-murid wanita yang datangnya dari berbagai negara, sebenarnya ini malah menguntungkan dalam bisnis Uchiha, dengan begitu pemasukannya-pun melebihi batas kira-kira, walaupun patokan dana yang telah ditentukan harus dinaikkan. Tapi, hal itu tak menyulutkan tekad mereka. Dasar otak bisnis.

Tapi apa bisa dibilang kalo ketampanan Sasuke juga merupakan sumber daya dalam hal bisnis Uchiha?

Sayangnya Sasuke tak mau jadi artis, karena tanpa diminta jadi artis-pun, ia telah jadi idola seluruh dunia.

.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya yang paling depan menghadap papan tulis, disusul disisi kirinya Naruto, dikanannya Sai selanjutnya Shikamaru dan Shino. Kelompok terpopuler sekampus dan merupakan ujung pangkal dari sekolah ternama tersebut.

Mereka adalah anak-anak dari para pendiri sekolah bergengsi itu, penyumbang saham terbesar dalam pendanaannya. Terkenal akan kesempurnaan dalam segala hal, berteman akrab dan menjadi idola dari segala tingkatan dan umur. Wow...

Srekk...

Decit pintu yang dibuka Kakashi pun menenangkan kegaduhan kelas. Sensei misterius dengan memakai masker tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang telah penuh dengan anak didiknya. Setelah sampai di kursi yang di khususkan untuk para dosen, Kakashi meletakkan buku-buku materi di meja putih dan bersih mengkilap didepannya.

Dosen seribu kejutan itu mengedarkan pandangan mata ke segala penjuru kelas, selang beberapa detik ia memberikan salam terindahnya.

Entahlah, itu baginya, bagi murid-muridnya tak tahu senyumnya seperti apa, karena wajah sensei satu ini hanya setengah.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" balas para murid dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, ada satu berita untuk kalian"

"..."

Semua siswa terdiam.

Penasaran?

Mungkin

"Kalian akan punya teman baru. Nah, sekarang dia akan mulai belajar dengan kita hari ini, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang" kata Kakashi dengan sedikit ling-lung dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...!

"Nah, mungkin dia. Silahkan masuk!" seru Kakashi pada entah siapa diluar sana.

Muncullah 2 orang dari bilik pintu. Satu orang yang dikenal dengan Rektor kampus Universitas bergengsi tersebut yaitu Tsunade Senju dan seorang lagi adalah perempuan anggun nan cantik yang semuanya belum tahu siapa wanita itu, mungkin dia adalah murid barunya.

Sang wanita baru tersebut mengenakan dress putih bersih selutut dengan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam, serta sweater hitam yang menimpa tubuhnya bagian atas, hingga menambah kesan kepaduan dengan tubuhnya yang putih ranum. Anggun.

Rambut ungu kelam menjulang lurus sepinggang dengan poni rata menutupi dahinya, serta kulit putih pucat namun kelihatan segar ditambah bibir sensual dengan sedikit rona merah alami menghiasi pipinya. Cantik.

Terakhir, senyum yang gadis itu perlihatkan untuk sekedar menyapa dengan tingkah laku dengan tidak memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Manis.

.

Kesan pertama untuk yang memandangnya adalah, wanita yang sangat cantik dan sempurna, membuat para pria gusar untuk memiliki dan mendapatkan cinta si wanita ini. Tapi tidak untuk para gadis lain, bagi mereka mahasiswi baru itu adalah saingan mereka terutama untuk Sakura, Ino dan Shion, wanita blasteran dengan segala kekayaannya ia pertaruhkan untuk menjadi paling cantik demi mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati. Sasuke.

"Hm. Baiklah, dia adalah teman baru kalian" Tsunade membuka perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan namamu" lanjut Tsunade kepada perempuan baru tersebut.

Membalas dengan anggukkan lemah, perempuan indigo itu menarik nafas pelan dan dengan perlahan melepas udara yang baru beberapa detik masuk keparu-parunya. Ia memandang kearah depan melawan seluruh tatapan murid-murid yang menghantam dirinya. Wajahnya terasa panas, ia sedikit malu, hingga semburat merah terasa terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Sepertinya hawa sekitar sedang tidak bersahabat. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke tembok yang berada jauh didepan sana_menatap dinding berwarna putih yang berada di belakang orang-orang dihadapannya. Ia harap dinding disana bisa mengerti kegugupannya.

"P-perkenalkan, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal!" terang Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya, untuk kesan pertama.

Ia merutuki kegugupannya, karena membuat ia terbata-bata dalam berbicara. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Semua orang menatap Hinata, menatap seluruhnya ke arah ia berdiri, seakan mengintimidasi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki. Membuat Hinata semakin memerah saja. Malu. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa ia terlalu kuno untuk semua jenis makhluk yang ekstra modren?

"Hyuuga Hinata" desis Sasuke.

DEG...

.

.

.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Competition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**** Naruto by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance**** & Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, language, etc.**

**Rate : T – M**

**DLDR/R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

"**Love Declaration"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"P-perkenalkan, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal", terang Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya, untuk kesan pertama. Ia merutuki kegugupannya, sehingga ia terbata-bata dalam berbicara, ini sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Semua orang menatap Hinata, menatap seluruhnya ke arah ia berdiri, seakan mengintimidasi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki, membuat Hinata semakin memerah saja. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa ia terlalu kuno untuk semua jenis makhluk didepannya yang ekstra modren?

"Hyuuga Hinata"

DEG...

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh. Ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan secantik, semanis dan sesempurna Hinata. Paras menawan dan menarik serta satu alasan lagi yang Sasuke tak tahu jawabannya. Intinya, ia menyukai wanita ini.

Entah mengapa dan ada apa, saat menyebutkan nama gadis baru ini, jantung Sasuke seakan mau keluar, aliran darahnya juga terasa tak teratur. Apa ini namanya cinta pandangan pertama? Entahlah, Sasuke baru merasakannya hari ini, detik ini dan saat ini.

Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke terkapar oleh samudra mata keperakan di mata yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"owh, shit!", umpat Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya_dengan jantungnya. Tangan kekar itu menjulur untuk menenangkan organ dalam tubuhnya yang mendadak berdenyut keras, hingga mengagetkan seluruh peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya.

.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, Teme!"

.

Terdengar di gendang telinga Sasuke teman sebelahnya, Naruto membisikkan kalimat itu. Kata yang jarang lelaki jabrik itu katakan, karena tak pernah Naruto berniat mendapatkan seorang wanita, yang ada malah mereka yang tergila-gila dengan senyum penerus Namikaze Ltd. ini. Entah senyum serigai maupun kekonyolannya.

What?

Apa yang barusan Naruto katakan?

Mendapatkan Hinata?

Tunggu?

Bagaimana bila sang wanita yang masih berdiri didepannya ini bersama Naruto? Bagaimana bila Naruto memeluknya? Bagaimana bila wanita cantik itu tersenyum bahagia karena bertemu dengan Naruto? Bagaimana bila dan bagaimana bila dan, dan, dan? Berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka_Naruto dan Hinata berkecamuk dalam otak jeniusnya. Sasuke tahu kepandaian Naruto dalam menangkap mangsanya, ia sangat takut bila Hinata akan jatuh ke pelukan teman sejak kecilnya ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke harus mendapatkan Hinata, ia tak akan rela memberikan Hinata pada kawannya ini. Sasuke takut Hinata akan dicampakkan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto pada kebanyakan wanita sebelumnya. Sayang sekali, Hinata terlalu berharga.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

'Jangan terlalu berharap, Dobe. Bagaimana bila aku menginginkannya?', batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dalam benaknya.

"Hn, boleh tanya sesuatu?", Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan pada gadis yang masih berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Eh...", seluruh warga yang terkena adegan langsung ber-eh ria.

Kalimat pembuka Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata, karena tingkah pria raven itu, seluruh manusia yang berada dikelas terkejut sangat. Apa ada yang spesial?

Bagi teman-teman Sasuke, tidak biasanya kawan tampannya ini memulai pembicaraan, apalagi dengan wanita. Pria dingin seribu bahasa nan penuh pesona itu memperhatikan perempuan baru dan tak dikenal, bukan, baru dikenal. Sepertinya dunia akan berputar terbalik. Dan secara bersaamaan, mereka_teman Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan mengalihkan muka mereka dari sosok Hinata ke si kawan yang biasa dipanggil Teme ini.

1 menit kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas. Ia mengarahkan sebuah lensa kamera berukuran 16 megapixel kearah Sasuke.

"Klik!"

Terdengar bunyi nyaring yang keluar dari ponsel anak tunggal kepala Kepolisian Konoha tersebut.

"Kau merekamnya?", Shino angkat bicara setelah telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

"Moment yang perlu diabadikan", jawab Shikamaru yang tau arah pembicaraannya.

.

Hinata yang tak mau mengulur waktu dan sudah tak sabar ingin segera duduk serta ingin moment perkenalan ini cepat selesai, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tatapan pria itu memang seakan menyuruhnya untuk cepat menjawab apa yang ditanyakan tadi.

"Y-ya",jawab Hinata.

"Hn, berapa umurmu?"

DOENGGG!

"..."

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"21 tahun", jawab Hinata tegas

Dalam pikirannya, untuk apa pria ini menanyakan hal itu? Sungguh pria aneh. Ya, kan?

Pertanyaan biasa kok, batin semuanya.

.

"Hn, kau sudah punya pacar?"

.

Lanjut Sasuke dengan serigai diwajahnya.

"APA?", Sontak seluruh kelas heboh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Nah, ini yang luar biasa.

Tunggu dulu?

What the? Itu masalah pribadi kan? Sebenarnya tidak salah, siapa yang tak mengijinkan mengeluarkan pertanyaan?

Dan sebenarnya apa mau si pria onyxs ini, menanyakan hal pribadi pada orang yang baru dikenal dan didepan banyak orang?

Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah. Namun, jika melihat serigai Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke menyukai tingkahnya. Yang benar saja, ini diluar pribadi Sasuke.

Sebentar…. Wow, Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata merona, hal yang paling konyol yang pernah ia lakukan dan tapi yang paling dibanggakan dalam rekor dunia. Apa-apaan itu?

Dan semua orang yang ada didalam kelas hanya bisa menampakkan wajah tak percaya mereka.

"Teme, kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan?", Naruto ikut protes.

"Hn", pertanyaan yang susah dijawab untuk suatu keadaan yang memang dia yang tidak salah kan? Memang apa salahnya mengajukan pertanyaan?

Kakashi kemudian menengahi suasana tak pantas itu, setelah sebelumnya ia juga terkena virus yang namanya terpukau dari pesona Hyuuga ini, dan akhirnya lamunannya buyar seketika setelah Sasuke membuat kegaduhan_bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan, maksudnya. "Maaf, jika kau ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lebih baik diluar jam pelajaran nanti", titah Kakashi, 'aku juga', tambahnya dalam hati. Dasar.

"Hn", gumaman Sasuke menandakan ia menerima perintah sensei aneh ini. Mata onyxsnya melirik Hinata yang masih berdiri, memberikan sedikit senyum dan tatapan menghanyutkan untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata semakin sibuk dengan rona merah yang makin bertambah di pipinya.

Sasuke menyukai kejahilannya membuat wanita itu menampilkan warna merah di wajah manis itu. Sepertinya ia akan mengulangi kesenangannya ini lagi. Konyol. Ya, Sasuke meyakinkan keadaan bahwa dirinyalah penguasa sebenarnya.

"Duduklah, Hinata!", perintah Tsunade

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali keruanganku", lanjut Tsunade kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas.

Disusul dengan Hinata yang berjalan diantara deretan 2 baris kursi berjajar rapi, memilah tempat duduk yang akan ia tempati. Hinata memilih tempat duduk disamping murid manis bercepol 2. Sepertinya keturunan Cina, pikir Hinata.

"Hay!", sapa gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol itu.

"H-hay!", balas Hinata.

"Aku Tenten", katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan disertai seulas senyum bersahabat dibibirnya. Orang yang ramah.

"H-Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu", balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya pula.

"Kau cantik sekali", puji Tenten

Blush

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar pujian Tenten. Walau Hinata sering mendapat pujian tersebut berulang-ulang kali, namun, rasa malu masih tetap menggantung di dirinya. Entah dari mulut perempuan atau laki-laki, baginya sama saja. Kadang Nii-san-nya-pun ikut menggodanya, Neji. Tapi bagi Hinata, pujian Neji adalah yang paling benar, karena Neji adalah kakak yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu ada saat suka-duka.

"T-terima kasih", jawab Hinata.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, seseorang memperhatikannya dengan intens, memperhatikan segala gerak Hinata dari awal perkenalan sampai dengan sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa ini cinta?

"Hn, selamat Hyuuga Hinata, kau memenangkan hatiku", batin Sasuke.

Cepatnya.

Ya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis yang baru dikenalnya saat ini adalah pemegang kunci jantungnya, pemilik hatinya, yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa. Hinata adalah wanita pertama pengisi relung jiwanya, Sasuke tak pernah merasakan cinta pada wanita sebelumnya, karena bagi Sasuke semua wanita yang mendekatinya adalah ayam berbulu domba. Mengagumi Sasuke dari luar, melihat kekayaannya dan paras tampannya, sehingga jika keadaan berbalik, Sasuke yang miskin dan buruk rupa, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah memuja-muja Sasuke.

Cinta pandangan pertama-kah?

Jadi begini rasanya?

Untuk Hinata, Sasuke tak habis pikir, setiap wanita yang melihatnya mesti, pasti dan wajib akan terus memandang Sasuke, tapi Hinata? Saat perkenalan hairess Hyuuga ini, Hinata tak pernah melihat Sasuke, Hinata selalu melihat ke arah sensei atau ke arah depan yang tak terfokus dan atau menundukkan kepala. Ketika Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan tadi, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata melihat dirinya. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata tidak menyadari pria tampan di depan mata amethyst itu, tapi malah sebaliknya, Hinata semakin menunduk dan tak mau melihatnya, bukannya senang dan berbinar-binar mendapat perhatian khusus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke malah malu. Aneh, pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke pula, beberapa orang juga memperhatikannya karena sempat Sasuke melayangkan kata-kata manis untuk Hinata saat perkenalan tadi.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga, Sasuke!", desis Sakura.

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

_**Jam Istirahat.**_

Hinata dan Tenten berjalan diantara para pengunjung kantin. Sebenarnya Hinata tak suka dengan keadaan ini, bukan masalah mengenai ia tak lapar, bahkan ia sangat lapar, menginngat karena ia lupa membawa bekal untuk dibawa saat pagi tadi, ia terbangun kesiangan karena tidur terlalu malam, kebiasaan nonton dorama yang ia sukai, dan juga karena kelelahan ia baru saja pindah ke Konoha. Hinata tak menyukai keadaan ini adalah karena tatapan-tatapan yang beraneka ragam ditunjukkan kepadanya. Seluruh mata lelaki yang berada di area itu, menatap dirinya seolah ia adalah mangsa untuk serigala-serigala yang lapar, sedangkan para wanita disana adalah memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk disertai gumaman tak jelas yang di tangkap gendang telinga, para mahasiswi berbagai jurusan tersebut seolah menyatakan mereka tak suka dengan kehadirannya.

Ini dikarenakan ulah seorang Sasuke yang memberikan setetes perhatian yang tak pernah para fans-nya berikan untuk mereka, bahkan salah satu dari mereka-pun tak ada. Dan berita itupun dengan secepat roda berputar 100km per jam tersebar secara mendadak dan menjadi perbincangan seluruh warga dikampus internasional tersebut.

Tenten yang sangat peka dengan keadaan Hinata, walau baru beberapa hari ini mereka berteman ia sudah dapat memahami teman barunya ini, berusaha memecah kesenduan dari wajah Hinata.

"Hinata, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Eh, a-ano, aku, a-aku i-ikut denganmu saja", jawab Hinata.

"Um, baiklah", kata Tenten seraya menarik lengan Hinata menuju sebuah stand makanan.

Tenten terlihat sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang akan dipesannya, terlihat dari bolamata coklatnya yang memperhatikan beberapa menu yang ada. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan tingkah teman barunya itu dengan jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Namun, disaat Hinata tengah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Tenten yang terlihat memperhitungkan kalori atau karbohidrat dan sebangsanya, tanpa disadari seseorang dengan sengaja menabrak Hinata dari samping kanan.

"BRUK!"

PRANG!

Terdengar sebuah gelas pecah dilantai.

"Auw...!", rintih Hinata saat merasakan panas di paha sebelah kanannya. Itu adalah karena tumpahan sup panas dari orang yang menabraknya.

"Eh, maaf aku tak sengaja", kata orang itu dengan lagak santai seolah tak ada dosa dihidupnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk ringan tanpa melihat orang itu, ia hanya terpaku pada ujung dress yang basah dan kulit paha yang terasa panas. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah, mengatakan apa orang itu tak punya mata? Namun, nurani Hinata yang selembut satin mengalahkan emosi yang menggebu, lagipula ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kuliah di Universitas Konoha kan, bersikap baiklah untuk berterima kasih pada keberuntungan yang mengantarnya ke tempat pembelajaran terbesar sedunia itu.

Saat Hinata menengok ke arah orang tersebut, ternyata wanita yang menabraknya itu telah berbalik menjauhinya, dan terdengar gelak tawa tengah tertuju padanya.

Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?", tanya Tenten tiba-tiba setelah mendengar rintihan Hinata, buru-buru ia mendekati kawan barunya ini.

"HEY, KAU...!", teriak Tenten, lagi.

Namun, ucapan Tenten untuk memanggil wanita kurang kerjaan disana berhenti karena tangan Hinata menggenggam jemari Tenten, menyuruhnya agar tak terlalu memperbesar masalah ini.

"A-aku tak apa, Te-Tenten-san", kata Hinata meyakinkan teman barunya ini.

Tenten memandang wajah cantik Hinata, tersirat sebuah ketulusan untuk memaafkan perbuatan wanita yang sengaja membuat perkara tadi. Andai dirinya dipihak Hinata, ia akan segera mengejar orang itu, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan kemampuan karate yang ia miliki. Tapi Hinata bukan Tenten.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?", suara khas laki-laki tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga kedua perempuan itu. Terasa berat didengar, namun menyimpan nada kekhawatiran disana.

"I-iya", jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan karena menahan sakit, tangan kanannya masih mengelus-elus pahanya yang nyeri. Entah siapa orang itu, Hinata tak mengenalnya, namun yang ia tahu, laki-laki ini adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Pe-permisi, a-aku mau ke-ke kamar mandi', kata Hinata seraya berlari kecil menjauhi kedua temannnya yang masih terpaku menatap dirinya khawatir.

Tenten dan pemuda yang baru saja datang hanya memandang kepergian Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Akhirnya sang pria memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?", tanya pria itu.

"Sakura", jawab Tenten sekenanya, ia benci dengan kelakuan teman berambut pink yang sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke itu, dan semua orang sudah tahu.

"Hm, sepertinya kau harus mengikuti Hinata, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dengannya lagi", kata pria itu seraya berjalan menjauhi Tenten.

Sedangkan Tenten hanya memandangi kepergian pria tersebut yang semakin jauh, menerjang kerumunan orang.

'Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan, Sakura pada Hinata? Aku harus menemuinya?', batin pria itu seraya berjalan menjauhi Tenten.

Kembali ke Tenten yang masih melongo dengan perhatian pria itu pada sahabat barunya_Hinata. Namun, setelah menyadari apa yang tadi pemuda itu katakan, Tenten segera berlari untuk memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata buru-buru memasuki kamar toilet yang kosong, cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar mandinya, namun sengaja tak mengunci karena yakin ia hanya sebentar saja didalam sana. Hinata membasuh ujung pahanya yang panas dengan alir mengalir, serta mencuci bagian ujung dress-nya yang kotor. Namun, kembali kepanikannya terjadi.

KLIK…!

Sebuah suara pintu yang dikunci mengagetkan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke daun pintu kamar mandi itu, cepat-cepat ia gapai engsel dan mencoba untuk membuka. Namun sayang, pintunya memang telah dikunci dari luar.

"To-tolong! To-tolong bukakan pintunya, ku-mohon. Si-siapa saja disana! A-aku mohon, bukakan pintunya, hiks...", teriak Hinata dengan sesenggukan karena berusaha menahan tangis. Tangannya masih tetap setia memegang ganggang pintu dan berusaha untuk membukanya, walau ia tahu usahanya tetap sia-sia.

"K-kumohon, bukakan pintunya, hiks...hiks...", lirih Hinata hingga suaranya hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan tangis, ia keluarkan semua air mata untuk pelampiasan kesedihannya.

.

Terdengar cekikikan dari para mahasiswa yang ada didalam toilet, mereka ikut menertawakan nasib Hinata yang terkurung didalam kamar mandi itu.

"Jangan pernah ada yang membuka pintu itu", kata wanita berambut buble gummy itu. Jemari lentiknya sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu yang bertuliskan "RUSAK". Sengaja wanita itu lakukan agar tak ada yang menggunakannya, ataupun jika mendengar tangis Hinata mereka akan mengira bahwa suara itu adalah suara hantu.

BRAK!

Pintu masuk lorong kamar mandi dibuka paksa oleh seorang wanita kecil namun berotot_Tenten. Terdengar nafas yang memburu wanita cantik itu hempaskan, karena saking paniknya pada kawannya_Hinata, ia berlari untuk cepat sampai di ruangan bersekat-sekat ini.

"Hah, sepertinya pengecualian untuk wanita yang baru datang ini", tandas Sakura lagi.

Sakura berjalan diantara selipan beberapa orang, sampai tepat dihadapan Tenten yang masih ngos-ngosan, ia menatap sinis kawan sekelasnya ini.

"Bilang pada temanmu itu, Sasuke tak akan menyukainya, jadi jangan pernah mencuri keadaan dan perhatian Sasuke, mengerti!", kata Sakura seraya memberikan senyum sinisnya, kemudian ia melenggang pergi dengan sengaja menabrak bahu kiri Tenten.

Tenten hanya menggeram marah, ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk menjadi perhatian dalam suasana toilet yang terlalu ramai jika dibilang. Tenten hanya mendengus kesal, beberapa kali pula ia harus mengatur pernafasan rongga dada. Hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang menangis terdengar sama-samar ditelinganya, cepat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Hinata.

Tenten berjalan menerjang beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu berada. Semakin dekat, suara itu makin jelas. Terdengar lebih nyaring dalam balik pintu yang bertuliskan "RUSAK" di daun pintu yang berwarna putih tulang itu.

"Hinata kau di dalam?", teriak Tenten.

Gadis yang berada di balik pintu segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara teman barunya_Tenten. Sedikit perasaan lega menghampiri relung batin yang sedih.

"Te-Tenten-san? K-kau-kah itu? Hiks….", jawab Hinata sekaligus pertanyaan berbalik.

"Iya, kau taka pa, Hinata?", jawab Tenten.

Sedikit perasaan lega tergantikan dengan perasaan sepenuhnya. Tenten datang untuk menolongnya.

"Te-Tenten-san, to-tolong! To-tolong bukakan pintu ini!", teriak Hinata seraya memutar-mutar knop pintu yang tak berdosa.

"Mundur, Hinata! Aku akan mendobraknya!", suara lantang Tenten menyuruh Hinata mundur, akhirnya membuat sang gadis Hyuuga itu menuruti kemauan temannya. Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi tembok sebelah kanan.

BRUAKK

Akhirnya terbukalah pintu yang telah mengunci Hinata tadi dengan sangat mengenaskan. Hinata memandang Tenten dengan sangat tidak percayanya. Wanita lucu ini mempunyai kemampuan bela diri yang luar biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Ayo keluar! Biarkan nanti aku saja yang bilang pada Yamato-sensei tentang kerusakan ini", kata Tenten setelah menemukan Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, Te-Tenten-san", ucap Hinata seraya berhambur keluar dan sebentar memeluk Tenten karena telah menolongnya.

.

.

Love Competition

.

.

Disebuah ruangan megah bergaya modern, duduk seorang direktur ternama atas perusahan yang mendunia sembari membolak-balik beberapa lembaran kertas putih berderet beberapa tulisan. Wajah tampan yang terdapat 2 garis di antara hidung dan mata menandakan kedewasaannya. Pria berbadan atletis dengan segala kesempurnaannya kemudian berdiri dengan membaca sebuah map berwarna biru tua, dan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pinggiran meja minimalis tempat ia berkutik dengan berbagai data.

Rambut hitam panjang melambai-lambai halus mengikuti guyuran udara AC. Untuk kesekian kali si pria membuka map biru berisikan pemberitahuan itu. Entah apa isinya itu, yang pasti lembaran tersebut telah menyita seluruh otak dan matanya untuk focus kesana. Sang pria terus membuka-buka lembar per lembar data yang ada. Sedikit-sangat sedikit sang lelaki bermata onyxs ini mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum tak tertawarkan.

"Hanya perusahaan kecil", gumam sang lelaki itu.

Perusahaan kecil katanya? Kalau di map itu hanya perusahaan kecil, seberapa besar-kah perusahaan yang ia pimpin?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Dasar tidak tahu sopan-santun, piker pria itu.

Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar sebagai mahkota kepalanya membuka paksa pintu yang lebarnya melebihi 20 orang berjajar dengan sedikit kasar. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang menahan amarah, diperkuat dengan peluh bercucuran di dahi putihnya. Mungkin ia sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Apa alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita, Itachi?", teriak sang wanita, kemudian berjalan mendekati pria pemilik perusahaan itu yang diketahui bernama Itachi.

"Aku sudah tak menginginkanmu", jawabnya.

"Kenapa?", suaranya menurun karena terlalu lelah menghadapi hari ini. Ia diputuskan oleh Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dari senderan dimeja kebesarannya, melenggang, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke jendela kaca yang besar untuk melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang ramai dan padat dari ketinggian 170 lantai.

"Kau, wanita yang hanya menginginkan kekayaanku", kata Itachi datar. 

TES

Setitik air mengalir diwajah wanita cantik itu.

"I-I-Itachi, te-tega sekali kau merendahkanku", katanya dengan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan direktur berumur 27 tahun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Semua wanita yang mendekati seorang Uchiha, pasti hanya untuk mendapat kucuran kemewahan, itu sudah rumus pasti, Konan"

Dan wanita yang bernama Konan tersebut sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air mata. Tumpahlah sudah genangan air murni, hingga terlihat kantung hitam dibawah mata yang bengkak, menandakan bahwa wanita yang bernama Konan ini menahan tangis.

Konan nama wanita ini, sudah lama menjadi kekasih Itachi. Sekitar 2 tahun lalu, Itachi menyatakan cinta pada dirinya, selama itu pula perjalanan cinta terukir dengan Itachi. Segala bentuk senang dan sedih, marah dan bahagia telah menuliskan sejarah untuk mereka. Tapi disaat tak terjadi apa-apa, tiba-tiba Itachi mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus diakhiri, apa maksudnya? Apa salah dirinya? Sungguh Konan tak mengerti.

"Jika sudah cukup untuk penjelasannya, kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku", perintah Itachi.

Namun, bukannya menuruti apa yang dibilang Itachi, Konan malah berhambur memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

BRUK

"Kenapa? Hiks...kau menyakitiku, Itachi. Aku, hiks...aku bukan wanita seperti itu, hiks...aku, hiks...aku sungguh mencintaimu, sungguh", pengakuan Konan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Kedua tangan Itachi meraih tangan Konan yang memeluk tubuhnya, bernita untuk melepaskan pelukan yang tak ia inginkan.

Konan semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, Itachi tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Pergi dari ruanganku, sekarang", ucap Itachi kembali.

"Kau, hiks...jika kau cemburu karena aktingku dengan beberapa laki-laki di pekerjaanku, hiks...aku bisa memutuskan kontrak, hiks...aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu", kata Konan dengan menyeka air mata dipipinya, berusaha berpikir positif dengan sedikit memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, sekarang pergilah"

Kembali, wanita cantik ini meneteskan air matanya. Jika bukan karena cemburu, lalu apa? Itachi benar, disaat ia berakting dengan beberapa lelaki, bahkan dengan berpelukan ataupun bercumbu, Itachi tak pernah cemburu padanya, bahkan menganggap hal tersebut sudah biasa ataupun saat ia bertanya apa tak ada rasa tidak suka pada adegan tersebut, dengan santai Itachi menjawab, itu demi ke-profesionalan. Sungguh menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan disaat seperti ini, ia harus mengakui Itachi cemburu? Sepertinya salah besar.

"Pergi dari ruanganku segera, atau kupanggilkan security?", usir Itachi lagi.

Dan dengan segala ketidak-percayaannya, Konan keluar ruangan mewah itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

Setelah kepergian Konan, pria berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya.

Foto.

"Kau kembali, Hime"

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

_**Salam kenal!**_

_**Saya Author baru disini, iseng-iseng buat fanfic karena, yah memang saya suka baca fanfic, jadi mencoba bikin-bikin sendiri aja.**_

_**Awalnya karena terlalu menunggu lama berbagai fanfic yang ber-to be continue a.k.a bersambung…yah, akhirnya bikin sendiri. *curhat.**_

_**Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan bahkan me-review fic gaje ini, saya berterima kasih dengan sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk-bungkuk, resmi banget. Dengan adanya masukan minna-san sekalian saya berusaha menjadi Author yang baik. *cieileh! Ngusap-ngusap rambut.**_

_**Yah, pokoknya minta bantuan aja, saran dan masukannya dari para reader dan senpai sekalian.**_

_**Bales repiu:**_

amu-b : emb….*berpikir mode…siapa yak? hihihi….baca aja yak, saya kan fans Kakashi, jadi suka ngasih kejutan. Bwhahahah….#ketawa gaje! Mungkin sampai disini sudah ada gambaran kan? Makasih reviewnya ^^

: o…o…bukan Sasuke yang diputusin Hinata, next chapter ada jawabnya *chapternya lagi dalam proyek pengerjaan. Mungkin ada feeling? Makasih reviewnya ^^

Hilda9Achillius9Fitra : #gubrag! *kibarkan bendera putih. Bukan Sasuke, Hilda-san….next chapter akan ada jawabnya. Ditunggu yak, jangan patah hati dulu….. makasih reviewnya ^^

Mint Convallaris : aaa..nih udah update^^. Awalnya bukan maksud bertele-tele, tapi aku pengen cari feel-nya, *gak tau tu kemana feelnya pergi….jadi , yaudah jadi kepanjangan. Hihihi…OK. Thanks masukannya. Nanti gak diulangi lagi dah #kayaknya… makasih reviewnya ^^

Liu : yak, ni dah lanjut… makasih reviewnya ^^

Syuchi Hyu : hwaaa…juga…*plak! Yak, salam kenal juga, namaku ada di inisial itu kok *kalau mau kenalan. Wow, dirimu keren juga, bisa menebak… makasih reviewnya ^^

SMAN1RHLOVMHPxUztad : yak, ni dah lanjut…. makasih reviewnya ^^

ailla-ansory : Hah, arigatou! ^^ yak ni dah lanjut. Diusahakan gak terlalu lelet kok, paling sebulan sekali. Hihihi… makasih reviewnya ^^

Guest (Anna) : Arigatou! Yak, ni dah dilanjutin kok. Saya fans Kakashi sih *sebenernya, cuman saya pair Sasu-Hina, gak tau tu ada magnet apaan? Sepertinya saya akan berubah fans…*Kakashi syok berat…. makasih reviewnya ^^

SweetMafia95 : Aa…ya, salam kenal juga! ^^ emb, *berpikir mode…gimana yak, cerita gak ya? Ntar dulu deh yak, ntar akan tahu sendiri…*Author pelit… makasih reviewnya ^^

Hinataholic : Arigatou! Ni udah update lagi… makasih reviewnya ^^

Hana : Arigatou gozaimas! ^^ Glekk! *kibarkan bendera putih_lagi…diusahakan sih secepat proyeknya rampung, bahkan sebelum tu asap abis….bwahahaha…*Author koplak… aku juga sasuhina lovers…makasih reviewnya ^^

hinatauchiha69 : Hn…*ngikutin Sasuke…ok, ok, ini udah update. Emb…yah, "salah satunya"…hihihi… makasih reviewnya ^^

Sasu'ai'hina : Mungkin Author akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. *wani piro?...Author kan baik hati *Gubrag! Pingsan semua. Emb, untuk lemonnya, sepertinya nanti agak soft-soft aja, maksudnya samar-samar, gak terlalu hard banget, abis aku gak tahu, tapi jangan sedih doeloe, Author kan perhatian *cieileh, diusahakan nanti aku bikin dech. Untuk soal T-M, bukan maksud ngegantungin *emang pacaran, soalnya untuk awal-awal ini emang sepertinya _diperjelas lagi sepertinya, di rate-T, cuman agak kesananya nanti ada ituehemitu, cuman lagi proses bikin chapter 3 dulu. Tunggu aja. OK. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Sebenernya, siapa sih yang diputusin Hinata?

Hehehe, silahkan diterka-terka sendiri…

Jaa…

Ketemu next chap lagi…

Arigatou gozaimas! ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Competition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**** Naruto by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance**** & Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, language, etc.**

**Rate : T – M**

**DLDR/R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

"**The Competition Begin"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

Hari-hari pertama masuk kuliah sang gadis indigo_Hinata Hyuuga lalui dengan berbagai alur drama. Perasaan tak suka dari para mahasiswi disana, dapat ia rasakan. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Bagi gadis cantik ini, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sedang mengejar ilmu bisnis untuk meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus mengakui, bahwa setiap cita-cita itu selalu ada kendala untuk mencapainya, karena orang tak akan dibilang sukses jika tak ada berbagai rintangan yang dilalui. Tapi, apakah masalah tatapan sinis berbagai wanita terhadapnya juga bisa dibilang begitu?

Gadis sulung Hyuuga yang kemarin lusa datang ke kampus ternama itu tengah duduk dibangkunya. Ia sedang meratapi nasib yang menimpa akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu mengayom pendidikan ia seperti orang aneh yang selalu dikuntit semua orang, entah kesalahan fatal apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi sepertinya sangat besar pengaruhnya. Dan hari ini, ia berharap adalah hari tenang_semoga saja.

Suasana sepi karena para pengisi kelas berhambur keluar untuk mengisi perut keroncongan mereka. Kecuali Hinata, sendirian di kelas yang sepi. Karena Tenten tidak masuk hari ini, ia terpaksa menghadapi hari seorang diri. Ya, Tenten sudah menelponnya tadi malam, bahwa ia tidak masuk kuliah karena kesibukan. Dan akhirnya, Hinata sempatkan membuat bento untuk bekalnya dikampus, daripada hal yang tak diinginkan kembali terjadi di kantin, seperti minggu lalu.

Hinata membuka kotak bentonya, menghirup aroma masakan buatannya pagi tadi. Harum. Ia sunggingkan sedikit senyum dengan penilaian untuk hasil masakannya, kemudian mulai menyuapkan sesuap nasi di mulutnya dan merasakan makanan yang bercampur dengan enzim ptialin dikerongkongan. Enak.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dari luar kelas memasuki ruangan dengan membawa buku ditangan kanannya. Hinata mengacuhkan laki-laki tersebut, setelah sekilas melihat ke arah laki-laki yang tengah membuka pintu, dan Hinata memilih menikmati bento penyangga perut kosongnya.

Tanpa disadari, pria yang barusan datang dengan santainya menyeret bangku sebelah Hinata, dan segera saja si pria itu menduduki bangku tersebut. Hinata yang tau, memilih untuk diam dan tak menggubris laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya ini, meskipun ia tahu pria ini adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ehem"  
Lelaki itu berdehem mencari perhatian

Beberapa detik berlalu, si gadis yang ia incar tak merasa dipanggil. Apa-apaan ini?

Merasa tak diacuhkan Hinata, ia berdehem beberapa kali. Sepertinya hari ini image-nya sedang turun. Menjengkelkan.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, walaupun kini ia telah menurunkan harga dirinya, hasilpun nihil juga, Hinata tak mengindahkannya.

Oh, keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya hari ini.

Dia diacuhkan? Ini tidak ada dikamus hidupnya.

Tidak diperhatikan wanita? Sejak kapan?

Dengan wanita incarannya? Huhf! Akan dia buat wanita itu mengerti bahwa dia itu siapa.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?", tanya lelaki itu kesal.

"..."

"Kau tuli?", nada si pria sedikit di naikkan. Saking kesalnya karena Hinata hanya diam saja.

Namun, karena akhirnya Hinata jengah juga dengan tindakan laki-laki ini, ia-pun buka suara. Lagipula mau sampai kapan si lelaki ini akan mengomeli dirinya tanpa henti, bisa-bisa kupingnya sakit.

"Ma-maaf, a-apa kau mengajakku bi-bicara?", jawab Hinata, mesti tak menoleh sedikitpun. Bukankah si lelaki tersebut hanya berdehem beberapa kali dan tak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa dia marah dan mengatakan Hinata tak mendengarnya? Mendengar 'ehem'-nya, iya. Dasar.

"Oh, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Aku Sai, Kaito Sai. Aku 21 tahun. Diusiaku yang masih muda aku sudah mampu berbisnis, pemilik cafe dan bar terbesar di Konoha", katanya panjang lebar.

Pe-de-nya setinggi gunung Fuji. Hinata menanggapi dengan menghela nafasnya. Apa mau lelaki aneh ini, sombong sekali dia. Hinata tak peduli. Beberapa orang aneh harus ditemuinya di awal-awal ia masuk universitas baru. Lagi pula untuk apa pria yang bernama Sai ini menjelaskan pekerjaannya, bukankah Hinata tak menanyakan apa-apa?

Sepertinya doa untuk hari ini adalah hari tenang tidak terkabulkan.

"Dan kau? Emb... maksudku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?", kata Sai dengan senyuman merayunya.

Astaga. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Berkali-kali Sai menggunakan jurus andalannya, yaitu senyum manis untuk menaklukkan mangsa. Tapi, sepertinya senjata ampuh milik Sai sedang tak bekerja hari ini. Bahkan, ia mungkin bisa dibilang orang gila, senyum-senyum sendiri untuk mencari perhatian Hinata. Sungguh, image-nya turun drastis.

Kenapa? Karena saat Sai melayangkan penawaran pada Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya, gadis itu malah terlihat tak tertarik sedikitpun, bahkan menoleh ke arahnyapun, tidak. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain saat Sai menawarkan posisi "pacar" untuk mereka, cenderung para wanita itu gembira, suka dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu, kemudian membalas dengan anggukkan dan langsung memeluk Sai. Manusia rendahan. Jadi, harus diakui, bahwa Hinata adalah makhuk tinggi_harga diri. Dan apakah Hinata akan menolaknya juga?

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih", jawab Hinata kemudian menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

APA? Benarkan dugaannya.

JDER!

Petir menyambar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai ditolak.

Oh, Tuhan. Ingin rasanya Sai mencekik leher wanita didepannya ini. Dengan tanpa dosa dan beraninya menolak seorang SAI? Apa wanita ini tak punya mata? Bukankah Sai itu keren? Tampan? Kaya? Apa yang kurang darinya? Wanita ini sedang buta.

Sai menghela nafas pelan-pelan, berusaha meredam rasa kesal akibat ditolak wanita, baru saja. Sialan. Sabar, Sai. Untuk menetralisir kegundahan hatinya, Sai menampakkan senyum palsu, bukan, tapi serigai.

"Hm, ternyata kau menarik juga? Dan kau, kau belum berkenalan denganku", ucap Sai sembari menjulurkan tangan, mengalihkan perasaan marah untuk tetap tenang, padahal ingin rasanya Sai memaki wanita ini yang telah berani mengijak martabat seorang pangeran tampan. Dasar Hyuuga, pikirnya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, kemudian meletakkan sumpit makan diatas wadah bentonya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan lelaki ini, jika ingin berkenalan, sebaiknya dengan baik-baik saja dan tak besar-besarnya menyombongkan diri, memangnya siapa dia? Berani-beraninya baru awal bertemu, mengajak Hinata menjadi pacar. What the?

Ya, memang selama ini Hinata selalu menutup diri, ia hanya akan bergelanyut bersama Tenten saja dan tak mau bergaul dengan siapapun, lagipula tempat duduknya adalah paling belakang. Siapa yang mau susah-susah menengok kesana, hanya akan membuat kepala keseleo.

Padahal jikalau Hinata tau, banyak sekali yang memperhatikan dirinya, mulai dari para lelaki yang takluk akan pesonanya, serta para perempuan yang iri padanya. Dan selama itu pula, sebenarnya Sai mencari waktu yang tepat, dimana Hinata akan sendirian. Bukan berarti ia tidak gentle, melainkan ia tak mau terlalu mencolok. Lagipula, semenjak mendengar kejadian minggu lalu_hari pertama Hinata masuk kuliah disini, nama Tenten menjadi naik daun, karena dengan beraninya melawan seorang Haruno Sakura, serta kesetiakawanannya pada Hinata. Dan Sai tak mau berhubungan dengan wanita ahli bela diri itu. Takut-takut mukanya tidak rupawan lagi. Dasar.

Tapi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Sai.

"Y-ya, dan k-kau sudah tau na-namaku kan?", Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sai, walau sedikit rasa tak suka pada kelakuan lelaki itu bertengger didada. Namun, saat Sai akan mencium punggung tangannya. Hinata segera menarik tangannya cepat. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

"Hahaha, kau sudah punya pacar?", tanya Sai yang sebenarnya keberatan saat ia akan mencium tangan Hinata. Lagi-lagi, Sai dibuat kesal, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk wanita ini menjadi mumi.

"B-belum", jawab Hinata acuh walau sedikit blushing mampir di wajah putih itu, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan lagi..

Sai menyunggingkan senyum menyeramkan. Kesempatan terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Aku juga belum"

"A-aku tidak bertanya", kata Hinata tak tertarik dengan pengakuan Sai.

Sungguh, Sai dibuat mati oleh wanita ini.

Silahkan tertawa jika kau ingin menertawakan Sai.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali", Sai tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan wanita itu tadi.

'Dasar orang aneh', pikir Hinata.

Akhirnya, laki-laki bernama Sai itu ingin mengakhiri obrolan tak penting ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan Hinata. Apapun caranya.

"Jika kau mau menjadi pacarku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, bagaimana Hime?", tawar Sai dengan nada seriusnya.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa"

"..."

Hinata masih mengacuhkan perkataan Sai, ia hanya terfokus pada bekal makanan yang ada didepannya itu.

Merasa tak ditanggapi lagi, Sai menghela nafas dan segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Mendekat ke arah Hinata, lalu menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata, dan memaksa gadis cantik itu menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dan ...

.

_**Ditempat lain**_

.

Sasuke dan teman kelompoknya berkumpul di bangku kantin yang menjadi favorit mereka. Teduh karena dekat dengan pohon yang rindang, dan tempatnya yang luas sehingga cocok untuk berkumpul. Namun sepertinya hari ini ada yang kurang.

Sasuke merasa ganjil dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang tak ada.

Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau mencari Sai?", tanya Shikamaru seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kurasa ia berbelok arah dipertigaan tangga lantai 2 tadi", jawabnya santai.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Mau kemana dia?"

"Entahlah, aku bukan orang tuanya. Kurasa ia sudah dewasa, pasti punya tujuan sendiri", jawab Shikamaru malas, kemudian menyeruput jus jeruk sembari memainkan handphone kesayangannya.

Sasuke nampak berfikir dalam.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu tidak, aku dengar kita akan diundang Sakura untuk acara ulang tahunnya nanti", celutuk naruto tiba-tiba, karena baru saja memesan mie ramen kesukaannya.

"Apa bagusnya?", tanya Shino tak tertarik. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Yah, tentu saja Sasuke, dia akan menjadi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura. Kalian tahu kan dia fans berat si Teme?", lanjut Naruto.

"Itu sudah tak mustahil", kata Shino singkat. Tidak ada yang menarik dari berita ini.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Haah, bukan itu, Shino Aburame...", Naruto lepas emosi. Yah, memang diantara kelompok mereka yang paling over adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kalian ingat saat Sakura dulu juga mengundang kita? Terutama si Teme itu, tapi malah tidak datang dan apa akan seperti itu lagi? Dan akan berulang-ulang lagi? Padahal sudah berkali-kali Sasuke tak pernah datang, tapi masih saja Sakura itu tak pernah menyerah", lanjut Naruto panjang.

Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perbincangan malah tak merasa mendengar, ia lebih memilih memikirkan Sai yang pergi tak wajar dan tak biasa, karena biasanya ia akan memberitahukan dulu kepada temen-temannya.

"Sasuke, bagai-...", kalimat Naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-teman yang melonggo tak mengerti.

Dan Sasuke-pun ikut-ikutan seperti Sai, pergi tanpa alasan.

"Sasukee...!"  
Teriak Naruto tapi tak di indahkan oleh pria raven itu.

"Heh, apa-apaan dia", gerutu Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sesuai feeling otaknya dimana Sai berada dan...

Benar, Sasuke menemukan Sai dikelas yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, dengan gayanya mendekati wanita yang Sasuke tau. Rupa-rupanya Sai juga menyukai Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka bila perasaan Sai sama dengan dirinya, menyukai wanita yang sama, padahal saat istirahat ini Sasuke ingin mengutarakan pada mereka_teman-temannya mengenai keadaan yang tak wajar ini. Alih-alih bercerita, Sasuke malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan tak terduga.

Bersaing dengan temannya sendiri.

Tapi bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka? Apakah akan rusak dengan ini?

Sepertinya tak akan pernah, Sasuke yakin. Teman adalah teman, jika temanmu adalah kawan yang baik, tali pengikatnya tak akan pernah putus apapun goncangannya, itulah persahabatan.

Tapi bila memang harus bersaing, entahlah, Sasuke masih harus berpikir lagi. Namun, jika ia harus merelakan wanita yang telah menerobos hatinya dimiliki orang lain, ia tak akan diam saja.

Jadi?

Fine.

Serigai muncul di sudut bibir Uchiha bungsu ini.

Tiba-tiba, Uchiha bungsu itu dikagetkan dengan Sai yang memegang dagu Hinata dan memaksanya untuk menciumnya. Sasuke tidak terima, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sai bertindak lebih jauh, baginya Hinata adalah barang berharga untuknya. Hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Tegaskan itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas, saat akan sampai di bangkunya, ia dengan sengaja menendang kaki meja belajar itu lumayan keras.

BRUAK...!

Sontak saja Sai kaget dan menjauh dari wajah Hinata yang tinggal sedikit saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", gumam Sai kesal pada Sasuke yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Sai berjalan menjauh dari Hinata dengan rasa sebal, langkahnya tenang kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke. Hinata melepas udara leganya saat Sai pergi menjauh. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada orang aneh pula, entah namanya siapa, karena orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya ini adalah yang bertanya pertanyaan kocak minggu lalu.

Kembali pada Sai yang duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dengan memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam marah pula seperti Sai yang kegiatannya diinterogasi oleh teman baiknya ini.

"Kau marah?", tanya Sai tenang. Namun, Sasuke masih tetap terdiam.

Sai menghela nafas. Ia tahu kebiasaan kawan baiknya ini. Tapi Sai semakin yakin dengan keyakinannya, bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

"Baiklah", Sai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kita bersaing", lanjutnya dengan menjulurkan tangan kanan yang terkepal kehadapan Sasuke. Menantang.

"...", Sasuke membuka matanya. Kaget? Tentu saja, tapi ia pandai mengatur ekspresi. Sai mengajaknya bersaing? Untuk mendapatkan Hinata? Ketakutan yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi akhirnya malah terjadi.

"Kau takut?", kata Sai tenang. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sai mengajak Sasuke_teman baiknya bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tapi, entah naluri apa atau memang perasaan ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya telah menguasai diri. Ia menginginkan wanita yang diseberang sana_yang duduk sembari mencuri percakapan mereka.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau menjadikannya mainan", jawab Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya Sasuke masih bingung memilih antara mendapatkan Hinata atau keutuhan persahabatannya. Bukan tidak masalah, ia adalah lelaki yang super hebat dimata dunia, segala yang ia inginkan pasti akan tercapai. Tapi, bukan itu kendalanya. Sasuke ingat, dan masih sangat ingat pertemuan mereka berawal. Yaitu disaat mereka tengah menjadi kelompok ketika pertama kali masuk Universitas disini.

Saat itu, terjadi sebuah kejadian yang tak diinginkan. Gerombolan pembunuh bayaran tengah mengincar Sasuke untuk balas dendam. Saat Sasuke tengah terpojok karena waktu itu ia tak membawa pengawal, serta banyaknya orang yang mengejarnya, ke-empat kawannya itu_Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Shino datang membantu. Ya, walaupun mereka tak bersenjata dan mereka kalah jumlah, namun, akhirnya mereka mampu mengalahkan para penjahat itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke terkena tembakan dilengan kirinya. Dan dengan susah payah pula, kawan-kawan setia yang juga tengah terluka membantu Sasuke yang hampir terenggut nyawanya.

"Akupun juga tak ingin seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mendapatkannya. Entah mengapa aku ingin memilikinya, dia berbeda dari wanita lain", kata Sai.

"Aku tak akan merelakannya untuk orang lain, aku benar-benar menyukainya", lanjut Sai lagi.

Sepertinya Sai jadi banyak bicara.

Sasuke tak habis pikir untuk ke dua kalinya, sejak kapan Sai bisa benar-benar menyukai wanita, dengan serius seperti ini? Baru kali ini. Sebelumnya, Sai mesti hanya menyukai sebentar saja, 2 jam atau paling lama 1x24 jam, kemudian Sai akan meninggalkan wanita itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya Sai sedang eror.

"Aku ikut", suara cempreng yang sangat terkenal itu mengagetkan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, penerus tunggal Namikaze Ltd. milik ayahnya.

"Aku juga menyukainya", lanjut Naruto.

"Tak kusangka", Sai menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku menginginkannya", katanya dengan mengepalkan tangan, menjulurkan kedepan, seseorang yang benar-benar menerima tantangan, tegak lurus dengan arah kepalan tangan Sai.

"Akupun juga menginginkannya", balas Sai dengan tangan menggenggamnya tadi kemudian menyentuh ujung kepalan tangan Naruto, melawan Naruto.

"Kita tetap bersahabat, tapi persaingan tetap persaingan, dalam pelajaran dan dalam mendapatkan cinta", jelas Naruto.

"Aku setuju", jawab Sai dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak dipungkiri bila ia juga setuju, sahabat tetap sahabat, tapi cinta tetap cinta, persaingan-pun tetap persaingan.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik Hinata, dan ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, bukan, maksudnya mereka. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan intens Sasuke, buru-buru mengalihkan matanya kembali ke bento yang belum selesai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke-pun ikut mengepalkan tangan dan bergabung dengan kedua tangan temannya, dan berhadapan membuat perjanjian.

.

"Aku-lebih-menginginkannya", kata Sasuke dengan menekankan setiap kata.

.

Hinata yang samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka memilih pura-pura tak mendengar, walaupun ia tahu maksud kesepakatan mereka.

"Aku tak akan semudah yang kalian kira", gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan, berdiri berpuluh-puluh toko berjejer-berderatan membuat barisan. Salah satunya adalah sebuah toko kue yang lumayan terkenal dan terbesar di Konoha dan sangat ramai pengunjungya.

"Nona, aku beli kue yang ini"

"...", si pemilik toko kue yang dipanggil Nona hanya diam saja, tak menjawab perkataan pembelinya.

"...", sang pembeli mengernyikan dahi. Heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita didepannya ini?

"...", masih diam membisu. Namun, tatapannya tak bisa dialihkan dari sosok pembeli yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nona?", panggil sang pembeli.

"..."

"Nona, hei!", seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemilik toko kue itu.

"Nona?", ulang si pembeli lagi.

"Eh, ya? Ma-maaf", kata si "Nona" dengan sedikit malu.

"Berapa kue ini?", tanya si pembeli.

Reflek, sang pemilik toko kue tersebut menoleh ke arah kue yang ditunjuk.

"Oh, i-ini? Gratis!", segera saja tangan mungil itu mengambil beberapa kue yang ditunjuk tadi. Sekerat kue yang terdapat butiran-butiran choco-chips bertebaran diatasnya.

"...", si pembeli semakin tak mengerti dengan kelakuan penjual kue ini.

"Sebagai perkenalan saja, silahkan!", katanya seolah menjawab ketidak-mengertian orang dihadapannya, sembari menyodorkan satu kantong plastik yang berisikan beberapa kue yang dipilih tadi.

"Hm. Terima kasih", balas si pembeli kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko kue ternama tersebut.

"Sama-sama", seraya mengangguk dengan masih memasang senyum manis. Mata coklatnya terus memandang punggung orang yang membeli kuenya tadi, hingga sosoknya hilang dimakan pintu keluar. Samar-samar ia masih dapat melihat orang itu menaiki sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam.

"Sungguh, pria yang tampan", gumam sang penjaga toko

.

.

.

Saat pukul 11 siang, semua mahasiswa berhambur keluar kampus menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari jum'at, hari dimana jam perkuliahan hanya 2 mata kuliah saja, jadi pulang lebih awal. Hinata berdiri sendirian di halte kampus. Banyak orang menawarinya tumpangan dan akan mengantarnya pulang, namun ia menolak dengan halus. Secepat itukah Hinata langsung terkenal diarea kampus ternama ini?

Siapapun akan mengenal Hinata, seorang gadis cantik dengan segala keindahannya serta kebaikannya yang sangat disukai para pria.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjalan melewati Hinata, namun sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil itu, hingga jatuh tersungkur.

BRUK...!

"Auw...!", pekik Hinata.

Hinata kemudian melirik ke arah orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya, namun, ia malah mendapat deathglared dari wanita bermata ruby yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita yang minggu lalu yang sengaja mencelakainya. Dan dengan tanpa dosa lagi, si wanita ini memberikan senyum sinis kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Eh, kau tak apa?", tanya laki-laki berambut mangkok yang datang tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, y-ya. A-aku tak apa. Te-terima kasih", balas Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata bangkit berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan si rambut mangkok ini.

Andaikan Tenten masuk hari ini, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, Tenten tidak dapat masuk kuliah karena ia sedang sibuk. Salahkan Nii-san-nya pula_Neji yang kenpa sampai sekarang belum menjemputnya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Namanya Sakura. Setiap ada orang yang menyukai Sasuke, ia akan bertindak aneh-aneh", kata satu orang lagi yang mempunyai tato segitiga merah diwajahnya.

"A-aku tak mengenal Sasuke?", kata Hinata.

"Oh, ralat, dalam kasus ini Sasuke yang menyukaimu", sanggah si laki-laki bertato merah_lagi.

What?  
Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, ia semakin tak mengerti. Darimana mereka tau? Sekelas saja tidak, Hinata juga tak mengenal kedua pria ini, tapi kenapa sebegitu mengertinya dengan dirinya. Siapa mereka? Apalagi dengan nama Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Apa pula hubungan mereka dengan Sasuke? Dan Sakura, wanita pink yang sengaja menjahilinya. Hinata semakin tak mengerti.

"Oh ya, maaf kami harus pulang cepat, ada urusan mendadak", lanjut si pria bertato merah itu, kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Oh ya, Hinata, aku Lee dan itu tadi Kiba, salam kenal! Kita hanya beda kelas saja kok, dan seangkatan pula. Aku pulang dulu, Jaa", kata Lee dengan melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi menyusul Kiba.

Dan kedua orang itu juga tau namanya?

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba diujung jalan sana terparkir mobil sport mewah **Ferrari Laferrari** berwarna merah darah yang sengaja menunggu kedatangan Lee dan Kiba.

Hinata hanya memandangi kepergian Kiba dan Lee sampai punggung mereka tak terlihat _ setelah menaiki mobil mewah yang entah arahnya kemana. Yang ia pikirkan adalah seberapa jauh lagi informasi yang telah didapat mereka berdua.

Apa mereka seorang detektif?

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tanpa disadari, mobil sport_lagi berwarna hitam mengkilat_**Pagani Zonda C 12F** menghampiri Hinata.

Astaga, orang yang bersekolah disini ternyata memang orang-orang kaya semua.

Surai-surai indigo melambai karena angin menyambarnya. Hinata hanya terpaku dengan kemewahan mobil itu, bahkan sebelumnya tadi_Lee dan Kiba. Sepertinya semua sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Firasat apa ini? Tapi bukankah Nii-san-nya-pun mempunyai mobil mewah pula?

Lalu apa yang istimewa dari kedatangan mobil tersebut?

.

.

.

To be Continue

_**Hai, saya update chapter 3 nih…**_

_**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek dan lain sebagainya, soalnya aku juga gak pandai bikin kata-kata dan ini juga cerita murni dan asli karangan saya, hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi maaf kalo 'aneh' *kayak orangnya. Dan juga kalo ada salah yang bertebaran disana, mohon dimaklumi ya *siapa lo?, kan saya masih newbie *alesan…hehehe…tapi terima kasih semua atas masukannya, akan saya jadikan pedoman hidup saya, *gubrag!, maksudnya pedoman untuk memperbaiki lagi, begono…*ditimpukin masal…**_

_**Oh ya, untuk "**_**" **_**aku minta maaf, karena untuk balesan review chapter 2, namamu tidak muncul disebelah balesan review-mu, gak tau kenapa, padahal di file-ku ada tau, , *siapa yang error?**_

_**Curhat lagi dong, *pe-de banget sih, temen-temen FF ternyata seru-seru yak, terutama disini maksud saya_Fandom SasuHina. Seneng deh akunya! ^^**_

_**Bales review:**_

**Syuchi Hyu : **saya juga seneng Hinata direbutin, cowok-cowok ganteng pula *tepar. Hehehe, iya tu Itachi emang nunggu Hinata, ntar di next chapter *gak tau chap berapa, bakalan tau deh kenapa Itachi nunggu Hinata. Emb…Neji kapan-kapan akan datang kok *naek sapu terbang?. Yah, ni dah lanjut. Astaga…mau seberapa panjang sih? Ngetik ini aja jari-jariku udah pada keriting *nunjukin jarinya. Hehehe, tenang aja, ntar kapan-kapan diusahain lebih panjang deh, , #kayaknya. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Mint Convallaris : **Arigatou!^^ selamat tahun baru juga *telat. Oh ya, makasihnya koreksinya. Soalnya kan ada yang dibatin, jadi aku kasih tanda petik satu, yah, mugkin tu keyword-nya error kali, gak ngerti maksudku *nyalahin keyword, hehehe…ok ok ntar aku lebih perhatiin deh, #kayaknya…hehehe..tapi saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Wah, soal itu ya, aku lupa bawa kebiasaan nulis sms sama disini, wkwkwkwk…Eh, salah yak? Arigatou gozaimasu? Abisnya orang pada ngomong arigatou gozaimas, yaudah aku ngikutin gitu, *ngeles. Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu untuk reviewnya ^^ #dah bener kan? Hehehe

**SweetMafia95** : Sebenernya aku juga iri tau sama Hinata yang digilai banyak orang. Emb, itu sudah pasti dong, tenang aja harapanmu akan Author kabulkan *wani piro, Author kan baik hati *nggak nanya?. Cuma masih di chap yang agak jauh ya, sekali lagi "agak jauh" *gak jauh-jauh amat kok. Ok ok, akan saya usahakan banyak Hinatanya, tapi ini baru dimulai lho ya persaingannya, *Author koplak. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**hinatauchiha69 **: Iya, ni udah update…yeyyy! Waduh? *garuk-garuk kepala. Lime-nya pasti ada, tapi sabar dulu yak, untuk awal-awal masih belum ada, makanya aku cepetin ni updatenya, biar cepet selesai. Soalnya kan aku juga capek kalo nunggu lama, ntar udah kelupaan ceritanya dulu gimana *curhat. Oh tentu saja, endingnya tetep SasuHina. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**indigolavenderwhite** : Arigatou ^^. Yak ni udah update. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**snhindigohime **: Waah, kau tau aja, kamu dukun yak? *plakk. Hm, tentu saja, Konan cinta mati ma Itachi ^^. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Yamanaka Emo **: Emb…*berpikir mode, kasih tau gak ya? Ntar aja deh, ntar di chap selanjutnya akan ada jawabnya, atau silahkan anda terka-terka sendiri lagi *dibawain parang, Author kabur…. Ukh, masak sih kamu suka ma aku *gubrag! Ntar kalo lihat aku yang sebenarnya gak jadi suka lagi? Katanya hlo, #katanya, saya tu orangnya pendiem tau, padahal kan aku ngoceh mulu *ngalahin burung beo. Yah, gak pa-pa, terserah orang mau bilang apa. Wah, bener sekali, aku tu capek banget nunggu fic yang bersambung *curhat, apalagi yang berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun, astaga…aku udah mau bakar gunung Krakatau tau…#busset. Yah, sebenernya malah bagus sih, bikin penasaran orang, lagipula setiap orang kan punya kesibukan sendiri-sendiri, aku pengertian kok, dan akhirnya saya-pun juga sabar menunggu itu FF. *haiyah. Hehehe. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**kirei- neko : **iya, gak apa-apa kok, malahan seneng aku ^^. Chap 1 yak, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, soalnya jarang obrolannya yak. Menurutku malah dua-duanya tu. Hehehe. Yak, ni udah lanjut. Thanks reviewnya.

**Lulukminamcullen :** iya, ni udah lanjut ^^. Oh itu tenang aja, aku-pun juga begitu *plakk-nya dibagi dua. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Sherinaru :** emb…mungkin iya. Wah, tenang saja, disini nanti akan banyak cobaan buat Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi walaupun Hinata lemah-lembut nanti dia akan tetap kuat kok. Nanti diusahain deh biar bisa seperti yang kamu harapkan #kayaknya. Hehehe. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Sasu'ai'hina :** so pasti, ni udah update lagi, semangat 45 malahan. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Hakeriouss :** Arigatou…Arigatou…Arigatou…Ni udah update lagi. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Liu : **Yah, aku memang lucu. Kalau kamu pasti cewek ya? Oh, itu rahasia pabrik dong. Hehehe. Ntar aka nada jawabnya. Thanks revewnya ^^

**Guest-siska:** Aduh maaf ya, itu aku salah ketik. Kamu krirtis juga. Keren *tepuk tangan untuk Siska. Yak, Kakashi cuma ada rasa sedikit pesona aja kok, dia nanti gak ikut dalam persaingannya. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**SMAN1RHLOVMHPxUztad**** :** silahkan tebak sendiri #Author tak bertanggung jawab. Yak ni dah update, di chap berikutnya diusahakan akan ketahuan siapa yang diputusin Hinata. Thanks reviewnya ^^.

Huah, terima kasih pada para reader dan reviewer sekaliaan.

Siapa sih yang dating menghampiri Hinata dengan mobil sport **Pagani Zonda C 12F** itu?

Silahkan menerka-nerka lagi…

#Author kabur…

Ketemu next chapter…Jaa…^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Competition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**** Naruto by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance**** & Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, language, etc.**

**Rate : M**

**DLDR/R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

"**Itachi's Say"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

"Kita tetap bersahabat, tapi persaingan tetap persaingan, dalam pelajaran dan dalam mendapatkan cinta", jelas Naruto.

"Aku setuju", jawab Sai dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak dipungkiri bila ia juga setuju, sahabat tetap sahabat, tapi cinta tetap cinta, persaingan-pun tetap persaingan.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik Hinata, dan ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, bukan, maksudnya mereka. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan intens Sasuke, buru-buru mengalihkan matanya kembali ke bento yang belum selesai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke-pun ikut mengepalkan tangan dan bergabung dengan kedua tangan temannya, berhadapan membuat perjanjian.

.

"Aku-lebih-menginginkannya", kata Sasuke dengan menekankan setiap kata.

.

Hinata yang samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka memilih pura-pura tak mendengar, walaupun ia tahu maksud kesepakatan mereka.

"Aku tak akan semudah yang kalian kira", gumam Hinata.

Ya, ia tak ingin hal seperti dulu kembali terjadi, ia tidak ingin dipermainkan lagi, ia tak ingin dibuat kecewa lagi. Sungguh, pengalaman dengan "seseorang" dulu yang ternyata ia hanya sebuah barang taruhan, kini kembali terulang. Bahkan, ia harus melihat sendiri kesepakatan mereka, sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kemarin, ia mendengar kabar mengecewakan tersebut setelah ia merasakan sesuatu hal lain didirinya, suatu perasaan ikhlas untuk membuat dia bahagia dan membuat dirinya tenang didekatnya.

Saat itu, beberapa lelaki berusaha menaklukkan Hinata, seorang gadis yang notabene adalah mahasiswi disana, seorang gadis jelita dengan sejuta pesona yang ada, namun susah untuk didapatkan oleh lelaki manapun, bahkan tak satupun para pria yang sanggup mendapatkan Hinata sebelumnya. Gadis yang diagung-agungkan namanya karena kebaikan serta kepandaiannya dalam berbagai mata kuliah, mampu menyita perhatian segerombolan laki-laki untuk bersaing mendapatkannya.

Dan di suatu hari, suatu kabar menggemparkan seluruh universitas, yaitu sayembara mendapatkan Hinata dimulai. Tak ada hadiah atau bonus atau penghargaan apapun yang tengah dikejar, yang menjadi pokok tujuan adalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga, mendapatkan Hinata. Tidak diketahui siapa pelopor persaingan itu, namun, berita ini sanggup menarik seluruh perhatian publik kampus. Dan yang menjadi sorotan adalah, seorang anak bungsu dari pemilik universitas juga ikut dalam kompetisi ini. Dan akhirnyapun, mau-tak-mau, iya-atau-tidak, seluruh peserta sekalian mundur dengan terpaksa, karena dengan berbagai cara pewaris harta pemilik sekolah itu lakukan untuk memenangkannya.

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Hinata adalah menerima tawaran pria pemilik kampus untuk menerima dan harus kencan dengannya, setelah itu ia harus menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa menolak, tapi dikarenakan sang pria juga mengancam Hinata dengan berbagai alasan sehingga ia terpaksa menerima tawarannya. Salah satunya adalah Hinata dapat dikeluarkan dari kampus tersebut dengan dan atau tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana, jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Nii-san atau ayahnya, sungguh, ia akan menjadi seorang yang masih bergantung pada mereka, padahal ini urusan pribadi kan? Bukankah semenjak kematian ibunya ia sudah berjanji akan lebih mandiri lagi? Atas dasar itu, ia akan mengemban beban ini sendiri. Hinata berpikir tak ada salahnya jika menerima seseorang dalam kehidupannya, mungkin dengan seperti ini ia akan menjadi Hinata yang lebih dewasa, padahal tak ada cinta dan kasih yang mendasari, hanya saja ia takut, takut atas ancaman pria itu. Dikeluarkan secara tak terhormat? Tidak.

Dan bila dipikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya juga jika Hinata mampu menjadi diri sendiri dan menentukan jalan hidupnya. Tapi hal ini dilakukan hanya untuk keberadaannya semata, untuk eksistensi diri agar tak terlalu menyusahkan keluarga. Lagipula, kampus yang ia huni tersebut adalah kampus ternama, andaikan ia keluar atau dikeluarkan, ia mungkin akan merasa bersalah pada ayahnya yang sudah susah-susah menyekolahkan sampai disitu. Berapa juta yen yang telah dikeluarkan ayah semata wayang hingga sampai ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Hinata tidak mau mengulang kebangkrutan ayahnya lagi.

Wajar saja jika para pria penasaran dengan gadis ini. Gadis lugu dari keturunan sederhana namun berada, tapi tak mampu membuka diri untuk hal cinta pada laki-laki. Siapapun pasti akan penasaran, karena disitulah titik keistimewaannya. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan seorang lelaki ternama tersebut_pewaris kekayaan pemilik kampus, selain kecantikan gadis itu, jumlah pria yang mengaguminya juga menjadi alasannya. Pria itu berpikir, bahwa semakin banyak saingannya, akan semakin seru pula cara untuk mendapatkannya. Terbukti dengan berbagai ancaman saja, gadis itu telah takluk pada dirinya. Sangat mudah, bukan? Tak sesulit yang ia kira.

Sayangnya, gadis itu berbeda dengan wanita-wanita kebanyakan. Ia tak pernah minta apapun. Berbalik, dirinyalah yang sering meminta sesuatu pada Hinata, seperti ajakan kencan, mengantar dia pulang kuliah, beli buku dan sebagainya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia tak diijinkan untuk menyentuh bahkan mencium sedikit saja disuatu titik diwajah cantik itu. Padahal ingin rasanya ia menikmati apa yang telah ia miliki. Alasannya, Hinata akan bersedia dikeluarkan bila ia berani berbuat seperti itu. Aneh?

Si pria tersebut merasa hubungannya seperti pacaran anak kecil saja, pacaran yang biasa-biasa. Tak ada yang lebih. Setiap pagi, setiap ketemu dengan gadisnya itu, ia hanya akan menerima sapaan lembut, senyum manis dari gadisnya ini, namun, entah kenapa ia merasa itu sudah cukup untuk membahagiakan hati. Ia berpikir, telah terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya semenjak bersama dengan kekasih barunya ini. Setiap ia bertemu, bersama dengan kekasihnya, sesuatu dalam diri mendobrak pertahanan jiwanya. Perasaan tenang dan tentram merayapi lubuk hati, ia selalu ingin menyentuh gadis tersebut, namun ia ingat akan ancaman gadis itu pula, dan harus mati-matian pula ia menahan syahwatnya. Dan disaat naluri laki-laki untuk urusan biologis itu datang, ia hanya mampu menyalurkan pada wanita lain dan mendesahkan nama Hinata.

Tak berangsur lama, satu bulan kemudian Hinata mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dirinya telah menjadi barang taruhan dari beberapa pria. Dan salah satunya adalah kekasih yang menjadikannya pacar dengan segala keterpaksaan Hinata. Untung saja, ia tak pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai pria itu, walaupun sedikit torehan perhatian ia berikan, hanya sebagai suatu ungkapan terima kasih padanya karena telah melindunginya, serta balasan untuk segala perhatian si pria pada Hinata. Namun, sangat disesalkan Hinata, disaat ia mulai membuka hati untuk pria itu, ia harus mengakhiri.

Setelah gadis Hyuuga itu tahu, serta dengan diperkuat oleh pengakuan jujur dari pria itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan segala kebenaran yang ada, bahkan ia mampu memberanikan diri untuk bisa mengambil keputusan untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ternama tersebut. Sayangnya, keadaan beralih lagi pada pria itu, ia tidak akan mengeluarkan Hinata apapun alasannya. Tapi, sulung Hyuuga itu tak menyerah sampai disitu, beberapa kali ia tetap meminta keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun orang tersebut juga tidak pernah menyetujuinya, ia tetap menganggap Hinata adalah milik si pria. Sungguh, saat itu ia harus membenarkan perkataan Nii-san-nya_Neji. Hati-hati pada pada setiap lelaki.

Disaat tak terduga, seperti takdir dari Dewi Fortuna datang menghampiri Hinata, sebuah takdir yang bagaikan cahaya kebahagiaan bersinar menerpa tubuhnya yang tengah kecewa. Ayahnya menyuruh ia pindah ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan studi, setelah itu ia harus menjadi pemimpin di kursi direktur di cabang Hyuuga pertama di Konoha untuk menggantikan Neji. Dan bersamaan setelah keputusan ayahnya itu, Hinata-pun juga memutuskan secara sepihak mengenai hubungannya sebelum pergi. Ia menyatakan bebas dari belenggu pria yang telah mengecewakannya itu. Sekaligus akan membatalkan kuncup bunga yang tengah bersemi. Cinta pada lelaki disana.

.

Love Competition

.

Hinata hanya memandangi kepergian Kiba dan Lee sampai punggung mereka tak terlihat _ setelah menaiki mobil mewah yang entah arahnya kemana. Yang ia pikirkan adalah seberapa jauh lagi informasi yang telah didapat mereka berdua.

Apa mereka seorang detektif?

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tanpa disadari, mobil sport_lagi berwarna hitam mengkilat_**Pagani Zonda C 12F** menghampiri Hinata.

Astaga, orang yang bersekolah disini ternyata memang orang-orang kaya semua.

Surai-surai indigo melambai karena angin menyambarnya. Hinata hanya terpaku dengan kemewahan mobil itu, bahkan sebelumnya tadi_Lee dan Kiba. Sepertinya semua sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Firasat apa ini? Tapi bukankah Nii-san-nya-pun mempunyai mobil mewah pula?

Lalu apa yang istimewa dari kedatangan mobil tersebut?

Perlahan kaca mobil bagian pengemudi diturunkan. Menampakkan seseorang yang sekilas tadi Hinata lihat dari balik kaca tersebut.

"Kaito Sai?", gumam Hinata.

Masih sangat segar di ingatan Hinata jam istirahat tadi, Sai ikut dalam persaingan untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Apa ini sudah termasuk langkah-langkah Sai? Lalu, bagaimana ini? Apakah ia harus lari?

Sekali lagi, salahkan hari ini pada Neji yang terlambat menjemputnya. Kemana perginya Nii-san tak bertanggung jawab itu?

Hinata menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Mau kuantar?", kata Sai dengan menyunggingkan senyum_lagi.

"T-tidak, t-terima kasih, S-Sai", jawab Hinata lembut dengan senyum manis, berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

Dan sayang sekali, ini diartikan lain oleh Sai. Ia berpikir bahwa Hinata memberi peluang luas untuknya. Terbukti dengan senyum menawan Hinata yang diberikan padanya saat ini.

"Kau dijemput?"

"Y-ya", jawab Hinata setenang mungkin.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata kedepan menembus layar kaca mobil depan. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kertas sejenis "tiket" dengan tangan kirinya ke hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan kelakuan Sai.

"A-apa ini?", tanya Hinata.

Sai tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Itu tiket masuk ke gallery-ku. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu", jawab Sai.

"Eh-", Hinata kembali berpikir. Tiket masuk gallery? Ada acara apa? Kemudian ia membaca isi tiket tersebut.

"Pa-pameran lu-lukisan?", jelas Hinata.

"Ya, datanglah untukku"

"...", Hinata nampak menimang-nimang perkataan Sai. Entah ia mau datang atau tidak Hinata masih bingung. Tapi, Sai sendiri yang mengundangnya langsung, jika ia tak datang ia akan semakin merasa tak menghargai Sai. Ya, apa salahnya datang untuk menghormati pemilik gallery karena dia adalah temannya.

"I-itu, na-nanti a-aku usahakan", jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

Oh, Sai terbuai dengan suara indah Hinata.

"Ok, baiklah, sampai besok, Hime, Jaa", Sai melambaikan tangan dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, begitu banyak cerita di awal masuk dirinya di sekolah ini, semua bagai ada udang dibalik batu, ada maksud yang tersembunyi. Mulai dari perkenalan, persaingan, persahabatan dan permusuhan. Memikirkan itu, membuat ia semakin lelah saja, lelah otak, pikiran, jiwa dan raga.

Andai saja ibunya masih ada, ia akan menceritakan semua kelu-kesalnya. Hinata bisa berbagi dengan ibunya, seperti orang-orang lain yang masih bisa bergelanyut di bawah tangan ibunya. Sungguh, Hinata saat ini sedang merindukan ibunya, sangat rindu, sehingga tak terasa air matanya mengaliri kedua pipinya, tak terbendung lagi.

"Kaa-san", lirih Hinata.

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang memperhatikannya, tapi ia tak melihat Hinata sedang menangis. Sang pengintai sedang enak-enaknya mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah berdiri sendirian di halte kampus. Hinata yang cantik, putih, bersih, rambut indigo yang di kuncir kuda, menampakkan leher jenjang putihnya yang semakin bersinar diterpa matahari. Kaki jenjang putih dengan rok di bawah lulutnya tak menghalangi keindahan tubuhnya. Wanita satu ini memang sangat menggoda iman.

Entah pikiran jelek dari setan tipe apa saja telah memenuhi otaknya. Mesum. Ia gumamkan kata itu untuk memaki dirinya yang tak bisa melawan gambaran-gambaran vulgar tentang Hinata yang hinggap di imaginasinya. Dasar.

Si pengintai di mobil mewah pula berwarna **Black Gold Dream** tak kuasa menahan air kucuran yang keluar dari kulit kekarnya. Ia membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya, sampai semuanya tanggal sudah, menampakkan dada bidangnya yang atletis. Tanpa diduga tangan kekarnya menjalar ke arah bagian kejantanan seorang laki-laki. Terasa sesak disana. Ingin sekali si junior itu segera di keluarkan.

"Shit, aku ereksi", umpatnya.

Sesuatu didalam dirinya sedang ingin dipuaskan secara biologis. Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi? Hanya dengan melihat seorang gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ia kenal, ia telah jatuh cinta fisik dan rasa.

"Harus tersampaikan", lirihnya dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Kelakuan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang kala sebuah mobil menghampiri Hinata.

Mobil sport **Koenigsegg CCVR Trevita Mc. Laren X-1** **Concept** berhenti didepan Hinata.

Hinata segera tahu siapa pemilik mobil mewah ini juga, dia adalah teman_juga orang yang ikut bersaing untuk mendapatkannya, entahlah siapa namanya. Walaupun kemarin sempat berinteraksi dengannya, ia lupa menanyakan nama pria ini.

Dengan kacamata hitamnya, si pria yang masih didalam mobil melambaikan tangan, serta seulas senyum ceria menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Rambut kuningnya bergerak-gerak menyapu dahinya_terkena angin.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Kau belum pulang, Hinata?", tanyanya.

"A-aku me-menunggu se-seseorang"

"Apa? Siapa?", sedikit terkejut, namun segera ia depak dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Emb...", Hinata nampak berpikir lagi, mana Nii-san-nya?

BRUUMM...

Sebuah suara mobil yang sangat Hinata kenali dan ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya datang.

"i-itu d-dia sudah datang", kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja datang, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan mobil temannya ini. Terlihat sumringah Hinata saat mengetahui mobil tersebut sudah datang.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang, tampan dan dewasa keluar dari mobil tersebut. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan langkah kehormatannya.

"Siapa dia?", tanya pria itu datar.

"Dia temanku", jawab Hinata tanpa terbata-bata.

Teman Hinata yang terdiam seribu bahasa membelalakkan mata birunya. Hinata berbicara dengan laki-laki itu tanpa terbata-bata, 'Aneh', pikirnya.

"Ayo kita pulang", titah pria itu dan kemudian menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"A-aku duluan, Jaa!", pamit Hinata, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari teman berambut jabrik itu.

Setelahnya, pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu masih terbengong di mobilnya, ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian mobil hitam mewah yang membawa Hinata pergi, lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi.

"Sial, ada saingan lagi rupanya", umpatnya.

Kemudian, Sulung Namikaze tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel hitam mengkilat disaku celana, mencari sebuah nama dari beberapa daftar nama, lalu menekan tombol call.

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Sakura mencelakainya lagi?"

"Baguslah bila tak terjadi apa-apa, awasi terus Hinata dari Sakura, beri tahu aku secepatnya"

"Ya"

Tuutt tuutt...

Setelah percakapan telepon selesai, ia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya, melenggang pergi menjauh dari area kampus.

Ternyata, Naruto_pria yang juga ikut persaingan untuk mendapatkan Hinata, juga mengawasi Hinata dari kujauhan, ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis incarannya karena ulah Sakura.

Sungguh pria yang perhatian.

Dari kejauhan pula, sepasang mata onyx melihat kejadian semuanya. Ia memang tahu kepiawaian teman-temannya menangkap wanita, tapi, sekali lagi ia tak mengira akan bersaing dengan teman-temannya sendiri.

Ia melepas nafas beratnya, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

Laki-laki ini yang diketahui bernama Sasuke, kemudian menjalankan mobil **Mercedes-Benz SLR Mc. Laren 999 "Black Gold Dream" Ueli Anliker**-nya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus berhati-hati ke semua laki-laki", kata Neji di dalam mobil.

Kepada semua laki-laki? Tak mustahil Neji selalu memperingatkannya tentang ini, berulang kali Neji meyerukan kalimat itu ketika Hinata sedang di hadapkan pada beberapa lelaki.

"Ya, termasuk Nii-san", cibir Hinata.

"..."

Ckiiitt…!

sreett...!, suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan yang panas.

DUK

"Auw...!"

Rem mendadak Neji membuat Hinata mengaduh nyeri. Entah mengapa kesialan dicelakai orang sudah dua kali ini ia dapat dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?", Neji sedikit membentak Hinata.

"Apa maksudku? Nii-san mengerem mendadak, kepalaku membentur kaca, sakit!", marah Hinata sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"Bukan! Perkataanmu yang tadi"

"Apa?", Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Heh? Lupakan!", Neji menjadi kesal.

"Oh", Hinata sumringah setelah mengetahui maksud Nii-san-nya ini.

Sedikit lega menghampiri Neji karena Hinata kemudian mengerti maksudnya, jadi ia tak perlu susah payah untuk menjelaskan perkataannya.

"Nii-san bilang 'pada laki-laki', memang Neji Nii-san bukan laki-laki?"

Jawaban konyol, harusnya Neji tidak berpikir neko-neko tentang Hinata, dengan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hinata mengetahui perasaannya. Ya, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, karena Hinata menganggap Neji adalah kakaknya, ya, hanya kakak. Hanya kakak, Neji. Tidak lebih.

"Hn"

"Nii-san, kau kenapa?", tanya Hinata heran melihat perubahan sikap Neji.

"Tidak"

"..."

"Maaf, Nii-san menjemputmu terlambat. Nii-san mampir dulu ke toko kue", kata Neji, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar", lanjut Neji, berharap Hinata tak menganggap serius apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan, kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah mereka.

'Ada yang kau sembunyikan, Nii-san'

.

.

.

_**Di kediaman Uchiha.**__**..**_

Sasuke mengganti channel TV, tak sesuai? ia mengganti lagi, tak suka? ganti lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga...

Klip

TV-nya mati?

Tapi lampu ruangan menyala.

Sasuke memaksa menghidupkan TV tak bernyawa tersebut dengan remote yang bukan Tuhan. Memaksanya hidup dengan memencet tombol merah paling ujung atas kiri. Tanpa disadari, orang tak diundang duduk disampingnya.

"Daripada kau merusakkan TV itu, aku lebih memilih jaringan otakmu yang rusak"

"..."

"Karena jika TV itu rusak, tak akan ada hiburan, tapi kalau kau yang rusak, aku akan dengan mudah dapat mengeser posisimu di tingkat IQ no.1 di Klan Uchiha, Sasuke"

Sasuke mendenguskan sebalnya.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang, Baka Aniki?"

"Sejak tadi", jawab Itachi seraya menyeruput cappucino-nya.

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Baka Otoutou", lanjutnya.

"Hn?", Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Setahunya, jika kakaknya menanyakan sesuatu, pasti masalah kantor. Sasuke tahu. Pasti Itachi akan menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan perusahaanmu, bagaimana menyelesaikan ini, itu, bagaimana keuangan kita, dan bla-bla-bla-bla.

Bukankah dia yang lulusan master?

Tapi untuk saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak mood membicarakan itu, membahasnya apalagi.

"Ada murid baru dikampusmu?", tanya Itachi to the point.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Perkiraannya salah. Kampus? Baru kali ini Itachi menanyakan soal kampusnya.  
Tapi, kenapa Itachi bisa tahu ada anak baru?

"Keluarga Hyuuga?", tebak Itachi sambil membuka sebuah majalah bisnis Uchiha.

"..."

"Seorang gadis belia?", lanjutnya dengan membolak-balikkan halaman majalahnya.

"...", Sasuke semakin bingung dengan Itachi yang mendadak menjadi detective yang mengetahui alur cerita.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sasuke menyambar majalah yang dipegang kakaknya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Dan apa urusanmu?"

"Informasi Hyuuga", jawab Itachi santai.

"Apa maksudmu?", Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Detail perkembangan Hyuuga yang sekarang sedang melebarkan sayapnya di Konoha", kemudian menyodorkan map biru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membolak-balikkan kertas yang menyajikan data perusahaan Hyuuga. Dan ternyata ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan kan? Sasuke sedikit lega, mungkin tak akan ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Berharaplah, Sasuke.

"Perusahaannya akan menjadi saingan kita disini"

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Keuangan kita seribu kali jauh lebih baik", kata Sasuke ketus.

"Dan apa maksudmu menanyakan Hinata padaku?", lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi mengambil posisi duduk berbeda dari sebelumnya. Menyandarkan bahunya di sofa berwarna hitam dan empuk, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hancurkan Hyuuga!"

"Apa?", sontak Sasuke kaget dengan keputusan Itachi. Mana mungkin ia harus menjatuhkan Hinata yang kini telah mengisi hatinya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku menolak", tolak Sasuke.

Itachi menatap tajam adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku memintamu menghancurkannya, dan selanjutnya kita yang membangkitkan mereka, kau mengerti maksudku, Sasuke?", Itachi kesal dengan penolakan Sasuke.

"Urusan perusahaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata"

"..."

"Jika kau ingin jadi pebisnis handal, bersainglah dengan sehat, pecundang!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Itachi.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Itachi menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu", jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit melirik Itachi dari ekor matanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Tentu ada", kata Itachi seraya berdiridari duduknya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti lagi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. Pernyataan Itachi membuat ia harus menghadap ke arah lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Apa maksudmu?", Sasuke menyipitkan mata onyx-nya.

"Kau akan bersaing denganku", jawab Itachi tegas.

Sasuke segera tahu maksudnya dan mengambil kesimpulan atas pernyataan kakaknya ini.

.

Itachi menginginkan Hinata.

.

Sebenarnya aura apa yang ada di tubuh Hinata, sehingga banyak orang menginginkannya? Termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Hinata memang cantik melebihi bidadari surga, dan hal itu yang dirutuki Sasuke. Karena paras dan keanggunannya, ia harus bersaing dengan banyak orang, tak ujung sahabatnya bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

Kompetisi Cinta tingkat apa ini?

"Dan kau juga akan bersaing dengan adikmu", Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum devilnya.

"..."

"Selamat berjuang, Itachi!"

Dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras, hingga terdengar suara...

"BLAM"

"Kau lupa atau tidak tahu, Sasuke?", desis Itachi.

.

Pria raven yang tengah memasuki kamarnya, berjalan menuju tembok dengan yang terdapat poster besar seorang wanita.

Sasuke lelah menghadapi hari akhir-akhir ini. Pertemuan cinta, persaingan cinta dan terakhir, kehancuran Hyuuga?

Tunggu.

Apa?

Kehancuran Hyuuga?

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya", dengan senyum devilnya, Sasuke mengusap-usap kertas tebal itu.

Salah satu tangannya mengepalkan, kemudian ia hantamkan pada meja tak berdosa hingga beberapa barang harus terlonjak_kaget.

"Jadi, sebab Konan-nee tak pernah datang seminggu ini, karena?", Sasuke kembali tersenyum devil.

"Hn. Sayangnya, aku yang akan mendapatkannya, para peserta sekalian"

.

.

.

To be Continue

_**Hi...! aku update lagi. ^^**_

_**Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas semua kejelekan di ff saja ini. Aku memang gak pandai bikin kata-kata, tapi aku berusaha ngedit-ngedit buat nemuin kata-kata yang pas. Astaga...maklum, aku bukan jurusan bahasa *ngeles. Tapi segala masukannya, aku terima kasih banget.**_

_**Maaf, gak bisa bales repiuw-nya, dikarenakan waktu dan tempat telah menyempitkan saya *lihat jam tangan. Tapi udah aku baca kok ^^. Pokoknya terimakasih untuk semua masukannya. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. *capek sampean. Untuk Hilda-san, makasih banget yak, repiuw-mu sampe dua.**_

_**Untuk feel-nya, maaf kalo aku gak dapet *ngoret-ngoret tanah, soalnya ak-pun juga merasakan demikian, susah banget *suer. Tapi aku tetap berusaha kok.**_

_**Ketemu chap selanjutnya...jaaa...^^**_


End file.
